Freezing: Intrepid and Fearless - An Accede Destiny story
by redlawyers
Summary: Before she was the "Warblade of the East," before she became a headmistress, Amy Leah Ellsworth made the choice to become a Pandora. During a time when NOVA clashes were common, follow "Amelia" through her humble beginnings to her elite Pandora status. This exciting side story answers questions and fills the gap between Accede Destiny: Book 2 Birthright and Book 3 Sovereign.
1. A Branch, an Acorn, a Leaf and a Cadet

_I do not own anything related to Freezing, its characters or topics related to the Manga or Anime. All credit goes to Lim Dall-Young for inspiring me to write in this dynamic universe. This is just my imagination of what the future of the series could be like. All OC are of my own creation_

 _Content- **MATURE** \- For violence and coarse language throughout._

 _Writing style is geared for young adult readers.  
_

 **Your opinion matters to me, so it would be greatly appreciated if you would take a moment and leave a review.**

* * *

 ** _PROLOGUE_  
** _Half Moon Bay, California, United States  
September, 2077_

Gripping _Silverstarr_ in a two handed defensive stance, 3rd Field Major Amelia Ellsworth, stood in front of her squad of Pandora as the towering Type-S approached. The ocean breeze whipped her straight auburn hair to the side as she stood steadfast and stoic; a slight smile on her face as she took a deep breath. As the weather turned, the waves increased their violent assault along the coastline. Slowly, the alien drifted closer.

"Steady team…"

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 1 - A BRANCH, AN ACORN, A LEAF AND A CADET  
** Seattle, Washington, United States  
August, 2064_

"Amy, what's going to happen to you when you go away to Basics School?" Jonathon asked, still leaning against the trunk of the closest pine tree that lined the edge of the community park. Still sitting on the picnic blanket, shaded by the tall coniferous trees, Amy quietly stared off in another direction.

"I don't know," she replied, still caught up in the moment of watching a robin land on a tree branch nearby. As the bird hopped from one side of the branch to the other, Amy tried to smile. She was always fond of nature; volunteering at the conservation center and helping out with the wildlife veterinary clinics. Her passion, unfortunately, was cut short when her father manipulated her future. "I really don't want to go, but I don't really have much of a choice."

Jonathon shrugged and angrily kicked at the ground. "I don't understand why you agreed to go."

"Jon, there's something inside me that makes my body compatible with Stigmata. Dad believes that it's my duty to serve."

"But there are plenty of other girls who are wanting to enlist!" Jonathon clenched his fists as he circled, failing to control his anger and frustration. "I don't want my little sister to go away!" Amy looked over at him and smiled, her older brother had turned seventeen last week, and for that entire day, his only birthday wish was for his father to retract Amy's application to Basics School.

The two siblings had become close as their parents grew apart. Their mother, Allison had filed papers for divorce as a final answer to her husband's constant vexing of _civic duty_ and what was _right_ for their daughter - which was serving in the Pandora Program. Their routine arguments, sometimes lasting into the late hours of the night always kept the children awake. Unlike her husband Connor, Allison never believed in the Pandora Initiative. Contrary to her husband's beliefs, she was a vocal supporter of the Free Choice Movement, the non-profit organization based in Seattle, opposed to the drafting of young girls into the military. The FCM would hold weekly rallies to demonstrate to the public their disapproval of the Pandora Program.

Before Allison had a chance to move the children out of their house, Amy declared to her father an ultimatum - if she were to freely enlist and become a Pandora, her sole request in return was for her father to put into writing that her mother be granted full custody of her brother Jonathon. After hearing his daughter's change of heart, he ironically pulled a sealed envelope from his jacket pocket which already had his signature; agreeing to having Allison get full custody of _both_ his children when Amy joined the ranks of the Pandora.

A single tear formed under her eye, "I won't be gone for too long Jon." He knew she was sincere, but didn't believe in her false sense of confidence. He knew the risks involved in becoming a Pandora were extremely high. Lately, NOVA engagements had been steadily increasing on an average of every three months, and with each clash, brought about higher than usual casualties with additional property destruction spread out across the Allied Nations of the world.

"I'm scared for you little sis. My only wish was for you to stay home with us."

"I know, but making this decision allows us to stay with Mom instead of Dad. Once my tour is over, I will come home and stay with you."

The two teens then looked back toward the covered shelter. Sitting alone, with her handset in both hands, their mother seemed lost in her colored PCAP screen. Every so often, she would brush her dark blonde hair behind her ear as she would swipe away at the local news articles, then switch to the local weather app that displayed the weekly forecast as mini tiles on the screen. Since their parents' separation and divorce, Allison never recovered emotionally. Often, their mother would fall into a daydream and suffer from brief catatonic episodes. Most of her self-made ailments were due to her only daughter's choice of becoming a Pandora.

"Do you think Mom will be okay when I leave tomorrow?"

Jonathon sighed as he sat down on the blanket. "I think she'll find an excuse not to watch you go."

"Really, you think so? I hope she'll be okay. I don't want to worry about her and I'm nervous that I won't get a chance to say goodbye."

* * *

 _Basics School  
Seattle, Washington, United States  
August, 2064_

Despite Amy's continued begging and pleading, her mother couldn't muster the nerve to get out of the car. The only thing separating the two was the passenger's side window. Jonathon stood by his sister as she pounded one last time on the glass. Allison just stared down, her eyes looking empty as she sat motionless; the effort of saying goodbye was just too much for the troubled mother.

Filling with emotion, "C'mon little sis, I'll…walk you to the gate." Jonathon slowly pulled Amy away from the car and held her hand as they walked up to the entrance.

"I want to hate her..."

"I know, but don't worry about it. The doctor said this new medication will help ease her anxiety. I'll take good care of her."

"Jon, I'm scared."

"Please don't be, you're strong. A lot stronger than your big brother, you'll be fine."

"Liar..." Amy let his hand go and turned back to the car. Frowning, she raised her hand one last time to try to get her mother's attention. When she didn't get a response, she shook her head. Jonathon waited until Amy felt she was ready to continue. "Promise me…that you'll take care of her?"

"Of course, we'll be waiting for you. In five years, you'll be discharged and be eligible to come home."

"Five years…I don't want to forget you Jon."

Her older brother smiled as he jabbed her in the arm. "Don't make me cry you little punk! You just be brave and do your best. I believe in you."

"Okay, I will..."

"Oh, Amy Leah?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Just stay alive…please?"

* * *

 _Seattle, Washington, United States  
Week 4, Basics School, 2064_

"Stephanie, it's go time!" Amy shouted as they ran with heads lowered toward the Black Hawk helicopter. All the girls ducked under the rotating blades as the aircraft's engine throttled up. They were airborne in seconds and the backdrop of the mountainous range came into full view. Amy was nervous, this was her first field training mission. Her drill instructor had prepared them for this day, but as the helicopter shook and vibrated, her anxiety level increased. Looking to her friend and teammate, Amy nodded. "We got this Steph!"

"R…right! We…got this!" Stephanie Bates replied nervously as an air pocket buffeted the aircraft.

Across the seat, _she_ watched them, her deep hazel eyes burning an image into her mind.

 _"Amateurs, they don't deserve to be here! Typical American trash…"_

Eva Magda Dalca was a transfer cadet from Eastern Europe. Originally born in Romania, her family moved to Salerno, Italy after her 3rd birthday to escape the growing civil unrest in the region. Entering Basics School located outside of Rome, Eva quickly earned high ranking marks for battle strategy, endurance and strength. Overachieving in every category, Eva was immediately selected to join three other recruits in a trial program which transferred promising Pandora hopefuls to the west coast of the United States for the joint-sharing cadet program. Eva took to her new surroundings very quickly and in the short time she had joined this training group, she had made enemies with Amy Ellsworth.

"What's wrong Amy Leah? Ride's too bumpy for your friend?" Amy shot Eva a nasty stare as another unstable air pocket disturbed the attitude of the Black Hawk. The craft bucked and surged through the sky as they made their way to the rally point. "Once we arrive, you and your partner should stay aboard, I would hate to see your friend puke all over the ground when we land." Stephanie grimaced as her stomached turned. The ride had been rather rough on her. Since take-off, she had gripped the metal brace near her seat, and struggled to stay calm.

"Don't listen to her Steph, she's just a temporary bitch from the Transfer Program." Amy encouraged, giving Eva one last stare.

"Yeah…I guess…" Stephanie exhaled as she concentrated on not coughing up her morning liquid breakfast.

The helicopter hovered inches from the ground as each recruit disembarked. One by one they jumped, landing on the soft grass and running uphill toward the pre-determined coordinates. As expected, Eva Dalca broke out into a full sprint once her boots hit the earth; passing the fastest runners by and staying in the lead for the entire length of the journey. As for Stephanie Bates, she ran the first mile without too much incident, but once the third clicked by, she started to feel queasy. With Amy, she was keeping a steady pace with the middle of the group until she noticed Stephanie lagging behind. Slowing herself, she tried to encourage her friend and teammate to keep up.

"Come on…Steph! You can…do it! You have to! You don't want to attract the attention of the drill instructors!"

Already out of breath, Stephanie tried to smile. "I…know…I'm…just…a little…" Tripping up, Stephanie fell over her own feet and crashed face down into the mud.

Shocked, Amy slid to a stop. "Oh my God! Are you okay?" Quickly extending a friendly hand.

As soon as Stephanie rolled over and sat up, she reached for Amy's arm. What she got, was a boot smashing into her chest knocking the tired girl backward onto the ground. "Worthless piece of shit!" Eva shouted, watching Stephanie lay on her back panting.

"What the hell is your problem?" Amy demanded, red with anger.

"Are you standing up to me, _trash?_ " Eva teased.

Standing an inch shorter than the transfer cadet, Amy ignored the girl's intimidation and stood her ground. Ever since Eva's assignment to their battalion, the bully had singled out several girls and harassed them daily on their lack of skills and determination.

"Just leave Stephanie alone!"

"Or what? Are you going to fight me or something?"

Still in Eva's face, "What's your problem with us? You've been a bitch since you became a member of our battalion. Get the hell out of here so I can help my friend."

Eva licked her upper lip, "Friend? This is Basics School, there aren't any friends here. This Pandora Program doesn't have room for weak incompetent pieces of _trash_ like you two. Hurry and form up, the rest of the group is waiting."

Watching Eva return to the rest of the battalion, Amy reached out and offered Stephanie a shaky hand. "Are you okay?"

Stephanie grunted as she stood. "I should be fine, th…thanks for sticking up for me."

"A Pandora is loyal and protects her comrades in battle."

"Stop quoting the Basics Protocol Handbook."

"Why? Haven't you read it?"

"Amy, nobody reads that old thing…"

"Wait…how come you knew that it was from the book in the first place?"

* * *

The drill instructors gathered all the recruits into four lines and explained the rules of the exercise. The expectations of this scavenger hunt were simple: in teams of two, locate the items on the list and deliver them to the extraction point before the time limit expires. Cadets were encouraged to obtain the items by any means necessary; medical staff were on standby for anyone who may get severely injured. Stephanie and Amy nodded to each other as the instructors continued, but shuddered at the last piece of the information. " _Be warned, all teams will share these common items, so you may have to fight one another if you want to obtain everything on your list."_ The two girls looked at each before the instructors sounded the tone to begin the exercise. Swiping her PAD, Stephanie highlighted her team's list, opened the file and shared it with her partner. Surprised, she read the list of items:

 _ **BASICS SCHOOL APTITUDE FIELD TEST: BSAFT72.112**_  
 _ **1\. A Deciduous broadleaf  
2\. An Acorn  
3\. A Tree branch  
**_ _ **4\. A small rock**_  
 _ **5\. A cadet's uniform name patch**_  
 _ **6\. A cadet's field weapon**_

"Shit, this list is complete bogus!" Stephanie responded sarcastically, "they purposely want us to fight each other." Amy agreed as the electronic tone abruptly sounded. In a mad rush, all recruits ran in different directions, frantically collecting their items.

"Not you two!" One of the instructors shouted. Surprised, Amy and Stephanie stopped as one of the drill instructors stood in their way. "Since you and your lazy, incompetent pig-of-a-teammate made us wait, you get a sixty-second handicap. There won't be a _next time_ if you girls make us wait again!"

Stephanie looked at the ground after hearing the consequence for her mistake. "I'm sorry Amy…"

After the minute had elapsed, Stephanie and Amy sprinted due east. As they followed a trail through the thicket and rocky terrain, they found a clearing near the tree line. Out of breath, Amy snapped a tree branch and gestured for Stephanie to pick up a small rock that was on the ground nearby. "Two down…now, time to find the leaf and acorn." The girls pushed on, deeper into the forest they went, searching for the next items on the list. Gripping a broadleaf, Stephanie added it to her satchel as Amy tossed a handful of acorns into her bag.

"Hey, why so many?"

Amy shrugged, "I don't know, just to have some extras…you know, just in case?"

As Amy shut the flap on her bag, the two girls heard rustling coming from behind them. Emerging from the brush, were two familiar recruits: Deanne Tanner and Sarah Gant.

"Amy Leah…" Deanne acknowledged.

"Hello Deanne, how's your search going?"

"Fine. We have just about everything on our list."

"Yeah, us too."

"What are you and Stephanie missing?"

Amy cautiously moved next to her friend, "We still need the two cadet items."

Sarah smirked as she made eye contact with Deanne. "Oh, that's what we need as well!"

"Amy?" Stephanie asked nervously.

"Hold on Steph." Amy replied as she quickly stepped between her teammate and the other pair of recruits. Carefully, she slipped a hand inside her field satchel. "Listen, I know both of our teams need each others' items. How about we just do an honest trade and get back to the extraction point; you know, avoid any unnecessary confrontation?"

"Sarah, what do you think?" Deanne asked.

"I think Stephanie is making Amy soft."

"Yeah, I'm thinking the same thing…"

Amy knew immediately that diplomacy wasn't going to work here. What Sarah and Deanne didn't know, was Amy had placed herself in an offensive position close to the two girls. As soon as the pair revealed their true intentions, Amy sprang into action.

With the handful of acorns she had retrieved earlier, she threw them in Sarah's face as she lunged toward Deanne. Stephanie, staring in shock, watched as Amy put Deanne in an arm-bar, then used her opponent's weight to drive the young girl backwards as she spun around connecting a reverse spin kick to Sarah. Deanne had no choice but to fall sideways as Amy's heel connected with Sarah's cheek and nose. As both girls went down, Amy was already twirling in the air - coming down with a devastating knee into Deanne's abdomen. Sarah, still recovering from the blow, had rolled over and scrambled back to her feet to re-engage, but Stephanie was already there, grabbing her in a choke-hold and wrestling her to the ground.

"Serves you right!" Stephanie called out as she continued to constrict Sarah's windpipe.

As the defeated girls writhed in pain, Amy spun her field knife in her right hand and deftly cut along the stitch-line of the name patch on Deanne's uniform. Then, reaching down, she pulled Deanne's knife from its sheath and tossed it to Stephanie. "We have the final two items, start heading to the extraction point."

"What are you doing?" Stephanie asked as Amy wrapped an arm around Deanne's neck and shoulders.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm helping a fallen soldier return to the extraction point."

"Are you crazy? You'll be reprimanded!"

Amy sighed as she hoisted up Deanne. "I don't care."

When Sarah sat up, Stephanie had already disappeared through the tree line. Watching Amy struggle to support Deanne, she grumbled. "You're stupid Amy for helping."

"A Pandora is loyal and never leaves her wounded companions behind." Feeling guilt, Sarah nodded as she supported Deanne's other side.

"Wait…" Deanne whispered, "…we tried to ambush you and you still?" Taking a slow breath, "…this is Basics School, survival of the fittest…right?"

Amy just smiled as she helped walk Deanne back to the extraction point. With every step, she felt stronger and more alive then she'd ever been before.

* * *

 _Seattle, Washington, United States  
Week 6, Basics School, 2064  
Final Field Mission Assessment_

Each cadet was blind-folded and shoved into the back of the cargo plane. As the Boeing Globemaster was safely airborne, the drill instructors ordered the removal of the recruits' face coverings. Then, one at a time, each Pandora hopeful received a snorkel and goggles. "Put these on now pigs! Feet wet in twelve minutes."

In the commotion, Amy and Stephanie were separated when they were forcibly herded onto the plane. As she looked for her friend, Sarah Gant tapped Amy on the shoulder and pointed to the far end of the cargo hold. There, pressed up against the bulkhead was Stephanie, looking weak and airsick. Getting Deanne Tanner's attention, Amy and Sarah motioned her to go and stay with Stephanie until the flight was over.

For the last two weeks, Sarah and Deanne had grown in friendship with Amy. After their defeat in the mountains, Amy had assisted the girls on their journey back to the extraction point. Despite earning a stiff penalty for not crossing the finish line with her partner, Amy received a commendation for rescuing injured comrades.

"Where do you think they're taking us?" Sarah asked.

Amy pondered the question, "I think they are taking us somewhere where all of us will have to participate as a whole. From what I've read, the Final Assessment will really test our abilities in strenuous situations.

When the interior lights went from green to red, Deanne double-checked Stephanie's wetsuit and parachute before they formed two lines at the back gangway door. The setting sun cast a red and purple glow into the pressurized cabin as the large cargo door lowered.

"Move it you filthy pigs! Jump, jump jump!"

Performing a forward flip, Eva was the first to leap from the plane, followed by everyone else. When Sarah and Amy got closer, Deanne brought Stephanie over and the four of them jumped in tandem.

13,000ft didn't seem like a high altitude until Eva actually experienced the acceleration of falling through the sky. The tremendous wind noise buffeted her body, making it difficult to hear anything around her. On the surface of the water were several LED lights, blinking in random patterns. From the girls' current altitude, the lights formed a pentagon which pinpointed the exact perimeter for their landing zone. After deploying their Recovery Initiators, each hopeful gently glided down the remaining distance to the water.

Floating on the choppy waves were several small Zodiac inflatable boats. Once the recruits were all aboard, the six boats motored to a small floating platform a kilometer away. The rig itself was shallow, the main deck suspended ten feet above the surface by eight large pontoons. As each inflatable raft came up next to the docking area, the occupants quickly disembarked and climbed the rusty stairs to the main deck.

Hastily standing at attention, each young girl stood silent – their drenched bodies getting chilled by the sea breeze. "Listen up you incompetent pigs!" The head drill instructor shouted, "This is your final assessment!"

As Amy watched the drill instructor move aside, a taller woman stepped forward and addressed the line. "Hello recruits! I am First Lieutenant Marcia Gray, this assessment will be especially dangerous! From what your drill instructors have told me, each of you have earned high marks and are up to the tasks at hand!"

Stephanie still felt her motion sickness as the platform rolled along the waves, "Amy? What are they going to have us do? This doesn't seem right, we are out in the middle of the ocean somewhere."

Sarah and Deanne stood single file behind Amy as Stephanie kept her balance in front of them. Leaning forward, Amy whispered in her ear. "Steph, we are all in this together. Don't worry, we'll get through this." As the drill instructors separated each line into teams of four, Amy, Sarah, Deanne and Stephanie were ordered to the far side of the platform to join a four-person team already on stand-by. As they got closer, the four friends became disheartened; of all the recruits in their platoon, standing before them in perfect formation were Eva Dalca, Lara Tesario, Antonia Accardi and Noella Bosco.

* * *

 **Thanks for taking the time to read my story! Your opinion matters to me, so it would be greatly appreciated if you would take a moment and leave a review.**


	2. The Measure of Loyalty

_**CHAPTER 2 - THE MEASURE OF LOYALTY**  
20km west of the Washington State coastline  
Pacific Ocean, Week 6, Basics School, 2064  
Final Field Mission Assessment_

The eight girls checked their equipment before submerging. Eva and her team went first, diving beneath the black waves. Sarah and Deanne were up next, giving a _thumbs-up_ after securing their breathing helmets. Once in the water, they followed Eva's group down to the hatch. Looking over at Stephanie, Amy spoke through the digital voice amplifier. "Are you done with locking your helmet?"

Stephanie fiddled with her head gear again before sliding into the water. "I…I'm secure. I should be good to go," she replied.

"Okay, let's go then."

The two friends dove beneath the waves and swam to the hatch. The thick murky water impacted their visibility, so they switched on their PLEDs to help locate the entrance. As the young divers continued, the outlines of several tall cylinders came into view. The ancient tubular towers made up the working and living quarters for a long since abandoned research facility.

A century earlier, these Tektite II modules were used to test the behavior of human beings working in strict isolation. Many governments of that time period had joined together in an attempt to fund programs that helped study the related effects of international space station crews who were stationed in orbit for long periods of time. Over the decades, some of these facilities were re-purposed and used for the training of Pandora.

Amy glided to the entrance, opened the barred gate, and motioned Stephanie to go through first. Once they were inside, Amy pulled the rusted door closed, securing it so no unwanted sea creatures followed them any further. After traversing a short tunnel, the two surfaced in a dimly lit room at the bottom of this forgotten habitat. The increased air pressure inside this chamber held back the ocean from flooding every square inch of the structure. Quickly toweling off, the two girls stepped around the circular black hole and stowed their underwater helmet and gear. At the rear of the room was a thin ladder. Amy went first as they climbed to the deck above. As the pair reached the top, a low rumble was heard throughout the structure; a subtle vibration that Amy felt as she gripped the rungs of the ladder.

"What the hell was that?" Stephanie asked.

Amy offered a hand as she stepped onto the metal flooring. "I don't have a clue Steph…" The level above housed older machinery and air-conditioning equipment. Around the corner was another access tunnel. As the girls crawled through, they came to a larger command center where everyone else was waiting.

"My God!" Eva shouted, "It took you two long enough! We were just about to start!"

"Sarah…Deanne, I'm sorry that I had to leave you two alone with Eva and her group."

"Don't worry Amy, it was bearable." Sarah joked as she winked to Deanne.

Visibly upset, "Hey, shit-heads! I'm standing right here! I can hear everything you're saying!"

"Stephanie, did you hear someone?" Amy teased as they gathered along the inner railing.

"Very funny Amy Leah...whatever!"

Lara and Noella spun around in the old-style swivel chairs as they listened to Eva read off the objectives for the mission.

"Okay people, located somewhere inside these run-down Tektite II research modules, are four communication beacons. These beacons have been purposely hidden so you will need to use your handset scanners to locate them. You have thirty minutes to locate the four communication devices and return to the surface. Switch your scanner to 18Ghz before you go exploring."

Amy worked the settings on her scanner as Eva concluded her briefing. "Ellsworth, you and your team will explore the adjacent module while my team will investigate this one. Don't forget, you have thirty minutes."

* * *

Another low rumble shook the module as Amy and her team crawled through another connecting tunnel.

"Um, does anyone know why that keeps happening?" Sarah asked as they moved further down the tunnel.

Stephanie turned to answer as she accidentally shined her PLED in her friend's face. "Sarah, it's…"

"Hey!" Sarah shouted, covering her eyes. "Don't shine that light at me!"

"Oh, sorry!" Stephanie apologized; quickly turning the light away. "I was trying to say…that it's been happening every ten minutes or so."

"What's been happening?" Amy added.

"You know, the shaking and rumbling from this structure." Stephanie replied confidently.

Deanne frowned, disgusted at the cramped space inside the tube. "How much longer? This really sucks…" The smooth cylinder continued for several more meters before opening up to another darkened room.

Similar to the other circular quarters found throughout the facility, this room featured several cabinets and storage containers placed along the walls. An old telephone sat undisturbed on a countertop, covered in what could be described as decades worth of dust. The scanner blipped again as Amy pointed the device forward. "The last beacon has to be around here somewhere."

The device continued its steady electronic beat as the team searched the last sections of the facility. Growing impatient, Amy pointed the device toward the floor hoping for another compartment. Suddenly, the blips increased, "It looks like there's something under the metal deck."

Sarah and Deanne pushed some containers aside and repositioned a pair of rusty oxygen tanks before discovering the hidden hatch recessed into the floor. "Bingo!" Sarah replied as she gripped the handle, "the last beacon!" Amy hesitated as the small door creaked open. The eerie sound of the metal hinges echoed down the blackened tunnel. The scanner tripled its repetition as she waved the hand-set over the mouth of the tube.

"Looks like it's down there Amy," Stephanie said as she handed her PLED to her teammate. "Here, drop it down the tunnel and see how far it goes." Amy took the light and held it over the opening before letting it go. The light fell silently; illuminating the ribbed sides of the shaft as it continued its journey into the darkness. Curiously, all four girls leaned in and watched the light shrink in size until it slammed onto something hard, reporting a loud metallic sound back up to the girls' position.

"That's a pretty long drop!" Deanne confessed, "Guys, we aren't going to pass this assessment if we keep taking this long!"

"Shut up!" Sarah replied angrily, "we aren't finished yet! We have some time!" After expressing her disappointment, Sarah immediately gripped the rail and started down the tube. "Move over! I'll go down it!"

"Sarah!" Stephanie shouted, alarmed that her teammate would carelessly jump into the mysterious tube, "Please be careful!"

"Just hand me the scanner Amy."

* * *

Sarah's dive boots touched the metal deck as she released her grip on the ladder. Beneath her was a round handle partially illuminated by the cracked PLED. Firmly turning the handle, she opened the hatch - the scanner increasing its repetition of beats as she peered inside. Stale air rushed by, creating a draft as she looked further down into the opening. Deeper inside was a slight red glow. Ignoring her fear, she quickly looked up to the top of the tunnel, signaled to her friends and disappeared through the opening.

* * *

A louder rumble shook the module as Amy grew more impatient, "I'm going down there! If I'm not back in five minutes, seal this hatch and make your way back to the staging area. I don't like what's going on here, so go tell Eva that we're trapped, and have her get help!" Both teammates acknowledged, as Amy descended the ladder and vanished through the door.

The red glow grew in intensity as Amy made her way through the cramped corridors. Stepping out into a larger room, Amy found Sarah holding the scanner and the beacon in her hands as she stood in front of something that resembled an old periscope.

"Hey, Sarah?"

"Amy, this…this is an old submarine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, my father has books about these types of old boats. I just can't believe that I'm standing inside one like this. I just don't understand why it would be here…"

"Sarah, we have to go, that last vibration was…"

A tremendous sound rocked the vessel, knocking the girls against a wall of gauges and controls – this time, the noise sounding like an avalanche of rocks deflecting down the exterior of the sunken submarine. Amy grabbed Sarah's hand as they made their way through the passageway back to the hatch. Ducking through the doorway, they made it to the ladder and began their ascent. Another rush of stale air disturbed the shaft as a rupture, deep within the sub, allowed seawater to violently enter.

"This is definitely not part of the assessment is it?" Sarah shouted as she climbed.

Beneath her, Amy kept looking down into the darkness as she heard the water rushing through the old vessel. "Climb faster please!"

Deanne grabbed Sarah's hand as she hoisted her up to the deck. Amy was next as the water began filling the tube below. "I'm closing the hatch!" Deanne exclaimed as she forced the door shut. The metal sound of the door was muffled as water began pouring through the seals. "No! I can't get it to lock!" Instinctively, Amy pushed Deanne aside and gripped the handle. Twisting with all her might, she managed to seal the hatch shut cutting off the flow of water.

All four girls panted, short of breath as they realized they almost drowned. "That was close!" Deanne exclaimed, laying on her side, "Thanks for closing that Amy."

"Show me that beacon, Sarah." Amy's teammate handed the small device over, the silver and red canister seemed noticeably different than the orange and black canisters they had already retrieved. "That's weird," Amy stated, inspecting the small device.

"This one's different?" Stephanie replied getting a better look at the beacon. "I don't get it. Is it special?"

Another loud rumble was felt, alerting the girls to press on. Standing, they rushed to the connecting tunnel. Once inside, the girls crawled through until they returned to their staging area.

"Figures, nobody here…" Deanne complained as she exited the tube and hurriedly navigated around the old equipment. All four girls got to the ladder and descended down to the pressurized area just before another violent jolt rocked the facility.

Immediately, water began spraying in from the newly formed cracks which grew in size along the inner walls and ceiling.

The girls fell against the wall as metal framework crashed down around them. "Equip your helmets and get into the water!" Amy ordered. "Swim for the surface! Go now!" As instructed, each of the girls equipped their gear, slid into the water and swam for the exit. Looking around the room one last time, Amy secured her helmet just before she was about to dive under the water. Another vibration shook the habitat, forcing more shelving and metal plating to break free - this time falling directly onto Amy, cracking her helmet and knocking the girl against the deck.

As the three teammates escaped the structure, Stephanie noticed Amy wasn't following. Fearing for her friend, she turned and went back.

* * *

Holding the broken piece of equipment, Amy struggled to accept her fate.

 _"… Amy Leah?"  
"Yeah, what is it?"  
"Just stay alive…please?"_

Her brother's request swirled in her mind as she watched the water level slowly rise. The chamber shook and rattled again as the facility flooded. This was the end, and she wished that things had turned out different.

"Amy!" Stephanie spoke through the digital helmet speaker as she emerged from the water, "What's wrong? Why aren't you coming?"

"My gear is broken! Just go!" Amy shouted, "Get out of here! Just…save yourself, I'll figure something out."

"No, I wont leave you!"

"It's okay, just go! Don't…don't wait for me!"

"No! You said!" Stephanie interrupted as she climbed out of the pool, "…You said that a Pandora _never_ leaves anyone behind - so here I am!"

"Stephanie, this whole assessment...this thing, is just crazy! We…we aren't Pandora! Just go…go and save yourself."

The inner walls buckled more intensely, allowing water to gush into the lower areas. Amy then looked up, "Steph, look out!" Suddenly another piece of debris fell from the ceiling, striking Stephanie in the back, pinning the unconscious cadet against the edge of the pool.

* * *

Eva paced the metal deck of the platform, the reflection of the moon glistening on the rolling waves as the impatient recruit circled the perimeter. "What the hell is going on down there? Where's Amy's team? The time limit is almost up!"

Lara Tesario pointed to the water, "Eva, look! There they are!" Deanne and Sarah surfaced and climbed onto the platform clutching at their helmets.

Their gear wasn't fully removed as Sarah shouted, "Stephanie and Amy got separated from us down there! I lost sight of them when we escaped!" Several drill instructors immediately rushed over and questioned the pair on where they last saw their two teammates. Just as Deanne pointed toward the ocean, stating that her friends must still be down there, Eva Dalca already had sealed her helmet and impulsively plunged into the dark water in an attempt to save the two missing cadets.

* * *

Amy splashed into the water, slipping and grasping at Stephanie's wetsuit trying to get a firm hold on her motionless body. Finally, getting a hand around her mid-section, Amy tried pulling her friend free from the metal framework. "Stephanie! Can you hear me? Oh my God!" Observing the water levels rising, she knew time was running out.

Placing both hands on the fallen plate, Amy lifted with every ounce of strength. The stubborn obstacle wouldn't budge as she strained against it. Splashing around to the other side, Amy tried once more to lift the heavy panel. Yelling as she lifted, "No! I'm not strong enough!" Water started flowing over Stephanie's body as the air pressure inside the room decreased.

Trying for a third time, Amy concentrated, drawing strength from her emotions; imagining all the arguments her mother and father had and the frustrated look on her older brother's face. As the metal began to move, Amy tried focusing again, this time on the blank expression her mother displayed when she left for Basics School. Channeling all her anger and aggression, Amy cried out in tears as she managed to slide the object from her teammate.

Lifting Stephanie, she moved her body over to the far side of the room which wasn't flooded. Exhausted, Amy stared at her unconscious friend, wondering what to do next. She couldn't hold back the tears as she cried – what troubled the young recruit, were the words she spoke just moments earlier. In her moment of weakness, Amy denied that she was really a Pandora recruit and that her friend should cowardly escape and save herself. Now, cradling that teammate, she understood that statement to be wrong. Despite not having implanted Stigmata, she overwhelmingly felt in her heart that she truly _was_ a Pandora. Ashamed of her behavior, Amy decided that there was one final _duty_ left to perform…one last honorable option left.

Holding Stephanie under her arm, Amy waded into the rising water and took several short breaths. Accepting that she would die saving her friend, she said a prayer wishing for comfort and peace to her mother and brother. Mustering all of her courage, she looked at her teammate. "I'm so sorry Stephanie…please forgive me." Inhaling a deep breath, she enabled Stephanie's wetsuit recovery signal, and pushed off the edge, swimming down and through the open tunnel.

Maneuvering through the tube, and out passed the barred gate, she found themselves in open water. Amy felt comfort in barely seeing the rays of moonlight filtering down from the surface. This ordeal had worn her out and she couldn't hold her breath for much longer. With one final smile, she squeezed Stephanie's hand, and gently pushed upwards, allowing the wetsuit's auxiliary buoyancy compensator to gently raise her body the rest of the way to the surface. Amy's vision blurred as she fought against the involuntarily instinct to inhale. Her last task as a Pandora was over - she had done her _service_ , and this final achievement made her feel at peace.

Just as she lost consciousness, a fierce pair of hands grabbed her under the arms and pulled her to the surface.

* * *

Amy was hauled onto the deck as the drill instructors implemented emergency resuscitation. Finally, the young cadet began violently coughing up seawater as the instructors' efforts proved effective. For the next twenty minutes, Amy's recovery was closely monitored. When she finally had the strength to sit up, she looked for the person who rescued her. She assumed it would have been either Sarah or Deanne. In actuality, it was the last person she ever would have thought possible.

In total bewilderment, Amy blinked as Eva Dalca stared back at her. Not only did the transfer cadet rescue her, she had also stayed by Amy's side during her recovery. Eva's wet black hair was matted to the side of her head as she leaned in. In a sultry tone, louder than a whisper, she spoke. "You're lucky Amy Leah Ellsworth, that I saved your life. Now I will expect nothing less from you in return. Don't ever forget that Pandora _always_ keep their promises."

Hearing those words, Amy rolled onto her back and quietly stared into the sky, pondering everything that had happened. She was given a second chance at life and she had Eva Magda Dalca to thank for it.

"...Amelia..." She whispered.

The dark-haired girl looked back over, "What's that you said?"

"When I was a little kid, my grandmother used to call me Amelia."

"Amelia huh? I can live with that." Eva replied.

* * *

First Lieutenant Marcia Gray addressed the recruits at dawn. As each cadet stood in perfect formation, Marcia explained the circumstances surrounding the incident from the night before. The training facility, was unfortunately affected by a minor earthquake that shifted the ocean floor around the Tektite II habitats. The lieutenant further elaborated that despite the severe risks involved in the rescue of the Pandora hopefuls, she was grateful to report that every recruit survived the crisis. "I am proud of each and every one of you! Facing a deadly, real-life situation, everyone acted with bravery and fearlessness. Now, with the assessment completed, it's my honor to announce the highest ranked cadet in this platoon." Marcia paused, "The highest points achieved during this six-week Basics School is awarded to…"

Amy focused on standing perfectly still as Marcia Gray continued her speech. The rolling waves of the ocean made it difficult for the young recruit to keep her balance. Deep down, Amy knew who the highest ranked cadet was; it was Eva Dalca. Of course, she deserved it, Eva scored highest in all the tests and proved herself to be a model Pandora and it appeared obvious that the First Lieutenant would announce her name.

"The highest points achieved during this six-week Basics School is awarded to…Cadet Amy Leah Ellsworth!" The girls lining the deck were slow to clap as Deanne, Sarah and Stephanie stared at their team leader.

As expected of the dark-haired Romanian, Eva scowled. "What? How the _hell_ did that happen? There must be a mistake! Hold on a minute, I saved her life!"

Amy, still confused, looked up at the First Lieutenant as she called for her a second time. "Cadet Ellsworth, on the double! That's an order soldier!"

As she hurriedly moved to the front of the line, Marcia extended a hand. "Stand here soldier." Facing the group, Amy felt embarrassed, she never really appreciated the attention and now seeing the angry look on Eva's face, reminded her of the severe consequences she'll experience when they get back home to the barracks.

"During the crisis last night, Cadet Ellsworth displayed courage and self-sacrifice in the face of certain death. That, soldiers, is what we're looking for in a recruit! When most of you leave here for East Genetics, your instructors will expect nothing less from you! This cadet represents everything a Pandora exhibits…and more!" Finishing her speech, Marcia dismissed the group in preparations for their departure from the platform. Turning to Amy, she extended a hand. "Congratulations soldier, you earned this."

Amy was conflicted, she knew saving Stephanie at the risk to her own life, was the reason behind being selected to receive the top honor. She just felt that she didn't deserve it. "Excuse me, First Lieutenant? May I have moment of your time." The tall Chevalier officer raised an eyebrow as she responded.

"What's on your mind soldier?"

"The top honor, ma'am?"

"Is there a problem with my choice?"

"No, no…negative ma'am. Well, honestly I don't feel like I deserved it."

"Why? Do you feel you were wrongly chosen? So you feel that I'm in error?"

"No, you see ma'am, during the event…my gear was damaged and I was unable to escape. Cadet Bates returned to get me, and…" Amy struggled to find the appropriate words, "…due to Cadet Bates coming back to get me, she was injured and…"

"I read the report…"

Amy swallowed hard, she couldn't quite explain herself correctly. "Ma'am, during that moment, I failed my team, I failed my friend and I failed you. I didn't live up to being the Pandora I tried so hard to become. I…encouraged my teammate to leave me behind."

"Amy," Marcia replied softly, "I watched the footage."

The young girl stood surprised, "You watched…the footage? Wait, how?"

The First Lieutenant pulled Amy aside. "I told you, I read the report. I heard what you said and I _watched_ what you did." The young girl felt condemned that the First Lieutenant knew everything.

"Then why did I win top honors after all that?"

"Cadet, after you denied being a Pandora, you actually solidified yourself as one when you decided to save Cadet Bates. Your selfless act of bravery is what saved both your lives. I watched you fight with that piece of debris until you freed your friend. I then observed you sacrificing yourself blindly to return your teammate to the surface." The older woman patted the young girl on the shoulder as she smiled. "It also helped that your team recovered the submarine's communication beacon which gave you the winning points."

"Wait! What?"

"Amy Leah, you demonstrated exactly what it means to be a Pandora. Even with our enhanced strength, endurance, speed and other special abilities, we are still just human beings; individuals just like you who sometimes question the decision on sacrifice and what it means to truly be a hero.

When the officer had finished, Amy was dismissed and sent back to her three teammates. Sarah, Deanne and Stephanie looked on with grins on their faces as their team leader returned. "So…how does it feel to be ranked first?" Deanne asked.

"Yeah, congratulations Amy Leah." Sarah added.

"Thanks, I really didn't think I deserved it, but it would be dishonorable to deny what the First Lieutenant has awarded to me." Amy paused, looking at her friends again. "Hey guys, do you think that you can start calling me _Amelia_ from now on? I know it's a little sudden, but after my...drowning experience, I think I would like to go by an old nickname my grandmother use to call me."

"Amelia? Well, okay that's a little weird, but sure, if you want us to." Deanne grinned.

"Whatever, fine with me...so Amelia it is then." Sarah nodded to the group.

"Thanks everyone for understanding." Amelia replied, before noticing that Stephanie had remained silent. "Hey Stephanie, how are you feeling?"

The young girl kept quiet as she glanced over at her team leader. She really didn't have much to say, but seemed pleased that her friend received the highest award from Basics School. In her mind, she kept repeating the words Amelia spoke when they were inside the underwater structure:

 _"Get out of here! Just…save yourself, I'll figure something out."  
"No, I won't leave you!"  
"It's okay, just go! Don't…don't wait for me!"  
"No! You said that a Pandora never leaves anyone behind! So here I am!"  
"This whole thing is crazy! We…we aren't Pandora! Stephanie, just go…save yourself."_

Stephanie smiled as she answered. "I'm doing okay, still a little sore, but I'll be fine. I'm surprised that you recovered so quickly. Everyone thought you weren't going to make it when Eva pulled you from the water."

"Yeah, I don't remember much…" Amelia replied. "I'm just glad that I'm alive and that everything worked out in the end. This whole final assessment was pretty scary." Stephanie strained to act normal as she fought against her inner feelings. She was still in turmoil because of her team leader, who let her down after everything they had been through. She graciously accepted the fact that her friend saved her life, but it was proving difficult for Stephanie to forget what Amelia had said to her about being a Pandora. That statement, back in the Tektite II habitat, haunted Stephanie for some time. It wasn't until their sophomore year that she was willing to let it go.

* * *

 **Thanks for taking the time to read my story! Your opinion matters to me, so it would be greatly appreciated if you would take a moment and leave a review.**


	3. Dimensional Wrath

_**CHAPTER 3 - DIMENSIONAL WRATH**  
East Genetics, Japan, 2064_

Amy Leah Ellsworth and Eva Magda Dalca were accepted into their first year of East Genetics with the usual initiation from upperclassmen berating and physically abusing them. Unlike Amelia, who accepted the _rites of passage_ , Eva took the hazing personally – bringing about severe consequences from her repeated acts of defiance. "Hey…I think you better get to Medical." Amelia held out a hand as Eva lay flat on her back. Helping up the injured girl, Amelia joked. "Weren't you told not to talk back to the upperclassmen? Are you asking for trouble? There's a chain of command here that needs to be respected."

Eva's one eye was swollen and she had several abrasions and lacerations along her arms and leg. "I won't be…made a fool of…" she moaned, trying to stand as her internal injuries made it difficult to breathe.

"Calm down," Amelia said as she wrapped Eva's arm over her shoulder. "Just be lucky you weren't like that other girl who got sent to West Genetics because of her erratic _behavior_."

"Who? That…el Bridget loser?"

"Yeah, Satellizer was her name I think. Cassie Lockheart and a few other upperclassmen fought her back in March. Everybody still talks about it. That el Bridget girl wouldn't back down I guess and she got messed up pretty bad because of it."

"She had it coming, right? Ouch!" Eva slipped as she put weight on her twisted ankle. "Why did she go berserk anyways…Ow, ow, careful will you?"

"Stand still for a sec, let me help you walk…"Amelia encouraged as they slowly walked down the path to the infirmary. "Satellizer el Bridget had some weird sickness or something and didn't like being touched. The rumor is one of the Limiters wanted the Baptism with her, and got hurt really bad."

"Ow…you're walking too fast. So, why would anyone want a Baptism with that crazy bitch if she doesn't want to be touched? I don't get it…" Eva pondered.

"All us Pandora will eventually perform a Baptism with a Limiter. I guess for some reason, that boy just wanted to be with el Bridget regardless of her reputation as being _untouchable_."

"Well, I'm glad she's gone, because I'm sure I wouldn't have gotten along with her!" Eva said with conviction. "I'm going to be one of the strongest Pandora here at East Genetics!"

"Seriously?" Amelia replied, "Here we go with that again." The two friends continued their slow journey toward the Medical building, exchanging ideas with each other of one day graduating, and becoming fully realized Pandora.

Since Basics School, Amelia and Eva had become close friends. Their teams had gone their separate ways when they chose where they wanted to attend their Genetics Academy. Sarah Gant and Deanne Tanner decided to stay in the United States, enrolling in Genetics America while the Italian transfer students: Lara Tesario, Antonia Accardi and Noella Bosco enrolled at _Panzer_ : the Genetics academy located in Germany. Stephanie Bates, Amelia's friend who still held some resentment toward her former Basics School team leader, ironically enrolled in East Genetics.

Amelia stayed with Eva in the hospital room for as long as she could before rushing off to class. Later that evening, Amelia returned to Eva's bedside with a special surprise. "You're the best, Ellsworth!" Eva said, biting into the chocolate contraband Amelia had smuggled into her room.

"Just heal up will you?" Amelia responded as she stood to leave. I have to get some rest before active simulations tomorrow. Classes and training sucks, but you wouldn't know anything about that since you got your ass beat and you're stuck in here for a week."

"Bite me…"

"Just feel better."

"Yeah…sure, fine."

"Okay then." Amelia said as she depressed the handle, opening the door.

"Hey…" Eva called.

"Yeah, what?"

"Thanks…" Smiling, Amelia nodded as she closed the door.

* * *

Weeks passed and Amelia, Eva and the other First Years received their Stigmata implantation. Out of all the freshmen, Amelia and Eva were the only candidates to get three tablets. Their compatibility with the Stigmata averaged higher than the others, and as a result, the two displayed great abilities with every trial, simulation and test they endured. Still, being freshmen, they had to respect the chain of command when it came to the upperclassmen. Rumors spread quickly, and several 2nd and 3rd Year students frequented the simulation room to observe the two powerful freshmen perform above average combat and Volt Weaponry skills.

When equipped, Amelia Ellsworth's Volt Weapon resembled a thin, long-bladed sword that she called _Silverstarr_ ; named after the mountain she use to hike in southern Washington State. Eva Dalca's Volt Weapon was more unique, resembling a double ended scythe which she called _Balaur's fang –_ properly named after the dragon-like beast of Eastern European folklore.

* * *

According to the history vids and other accounts of the event, the 10th NOVA clash affected only the Genetics academies of Japan – both the East and West campuses. Eyewitness and telemetry reports stated that the NOVA created several dimensional interferences which formed a portal for the four Type-S aliens to emerge from.

* * *

 _East Genetics, minutes before the NOVA emergence 2065_

The night was young as the students busied themselves with their end-of-the-day duties. Stephanie Bates was walking with some friends when she saw Amelia heading toward the courtyard. Saying goodbye to her companions, Stephanie made a point to intercept Amelia.

"Hey, Amelia."

"Hi Stephanie, what's up?"

"Congratulations on achieving 2nd Rank overall for 1st Year. It must be a _real_ honor for you…"

"Thanks, but you make it sound like it's not a good thing."

"Amelia, have you looked at yourself lately?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Amelia said as she felt embarrassed, "What could be wrong with me?

"It's not that, it's what you've become. Ever since we left Basics School, you're…different."

"What? I'm not different!"

"Yes you are, it's obvious. You've become more aggressive and over confident with yourself. Hanging around with Eva Dalca must be distorting your perspective on things."

"Stop it! Don't say those things. I'm still…the same person. Why are you saying things like this to me?"

"Amelia, why do you think…?" Stephanie wasn't able to finish her thought, without warning, multiple air-raid sirens suddenly went off, surprising the students throughout the campus. The ear-piercing sound, heard throughout East Genetics, was in addition to the Level One alert which directed every student to equip their Volt Textures, and mobilize inside the auditorium.

"We gotta go Stephanie!" Amelia said.

"Yeah…" Stephanie replied quietly as they both sprinted for their dorm rooms.

Once in the crowded auditorium, Amelia felt claustrophobic, she had failed to find Eva and ended up standing along the west wall as the briefing started. Limiters were beside their Pandora; standing shoulder to shoulder in the under-sized space. When they announced the severity of the invasion, the double-wide LED screen lit up, displaying the four advancing Type-S NOVA.

* * *

 _Shoreline of Yokohama Beach, Japan, 2065_

The dimensional aliens elegantly moved in a diamond formation as they approached the city. High above, the sounds of twin turboshaft engines tore through the quiet night sky. The attack-helicopters vectored in, engaging mankind's most feared enemy. Unleashing a barrage of rockets, missiles, unguided bombs and large caliber machine gun fire, the traditional military aircrafts did nothing to slow down the massive creatures. In retaliation, the lead NOVA released a bubble of energy which enveloped the helicopters, vaporizing them into smoke and dust.

General Headquarters had already issued the mandatory evacuation of the area so most of the civilians had left for the safety of the mainland. After the 3rd and 4th Year Pandora were deployed, they were given orders to track and engage the Type-S NOVA near Yokohama. Upon arriving, the young women shadowed the creatures as the platoon commanders formulated their tactics and attack patterns. The Decoys were ordered into position while the Strikers formed the second assault line. Finally, the Finishers arrived at their coordinated posts as they waited for the moment to unleash the fatal blow. Over the radio, the order to commence was given.

Swiftly, the Decoys went on the offensive, distracting and disrupting the NOVA's formation. The confused dimensional beings halted their advance and initiated a Freezing field which immobilized everything within its range of influence. Before the enemy's field was fully established, a group of brave male Limiters created their own Freezing, nullifying the deadly field. Bursting forward from behind the Decoys, the Strikers sprang into action, driving their bodies upwards and using their Volt Weapons to assault the Type-S's chest armor - cracking the thick material, exposing the vulnerable core hidden within. Hearing the shattering sound of the armor breaking, the Finishers prepared for their chance to engage.

Before the final wave, one Pandora leaped out in front, presumably to lead the final charge. Her flowing green hair was unmistakable, it was Cassie Lockheart; considered one of the most powerful Pandora in East Genetics. Re-positioning her dual wielding weapons, she released her amazing High End Skill - "Quadruple Acceleration!" she shouted, propelling herself toward the enemy, creating shock waves as she pushed her body to unbelievable speeds. The 3rd Year Pandora flew towards her target, the alien's core pulsating and shimmering as the _Godspeed of the East_ went to thrust her weapon directly into the fragile membrane. Shockingly, several razor sharp tentacles intercepted and thrashed Cassie's body before she could strike, hurling the young woman into the ground several meters away.

* * *

 _East Genetics, auxiliary staging area._

Amelia Ellsworth, Eva Dalca and their class of freshmen were immediately deployed as back up Pandora. As the anxious girls headed toward the battlefield, Amelia recalled again what Stephanie told her from before.

 _"You're different…You've become more aggressive and over-confident with yourself."_

Amelia wouldn't believe the statement, but here she was, blindly heading straight into the path of harm and possible death. Was she truly ready to engage a threat that even the most powerful and experienced Pandora were having trouble fighting? Shaking her head, disregarding her inhibitions, Amelia clenched her fists and nodded to Eva who sat by her side. "This is it Eva! Time to kick some ass and show these upperclassmen that we aren't a bunch of weakling 1st Years!"

* * *

 _Near the shore of Yokohama_

Milena Marius, a 4th Year Pandora, shouted orders to regroup and re-engage. "Decoys, start another attack run!" Sadly, before the courageous young women were able to get into their positions, the lead Type-S projected a weapon that nobody expected the enemy to possess; a piercing energy beam that emanated from the core of the alien. Like a blazing line of fusion energy, the creature released a level of devastation unknown to the human race. The incredible heat caused by the weapon, vaporized everything in its path, cutting a line of fire through the Pandora, streets, bridges and several nearby buildings.

Eva and Amelia witnessed the mushroom cloud of fire as the blast engulfed several kilometers of the city. The back up Pandora were close enough to see the tops of the massive aliens towering over the buildings and bridges – the reality of war was at hand, and it was now their turn to fight.

* * *

For several minutes there was nothing…an uncomfortable silence that blanketed the fields of destruction. Through the ashes and smoke, came the pitiful howls for help. There were unimaginable amounts of bodies strewn across the wasteland. Most of the valiant Pandora had lost their lives instantly – obliterated by the terrible weapon. Those barely alive, caught on the fringes of the burning flotsam, suffered everything from total dismemberment to permanent blindness. The NOVA's newest weapon didn't discriminate, not only did it destroy the Pandora, but teams of Limiters as well.

The haze of smoke cleared as Cassie Lockheart stood among the dead and dying. Visibly shaken, she focused her anger on the tall Type-S standing in front of her. Readying herself, she prepared for one last frontal assault. Joining the weary Pandora, were several 3rd and 4th Years that appeared on both sides of the creature. Initiating their High End Skills, they tried one last desperate attempt to the defeat the alien.

As Cassie looked on, the NOVA surprised the young warriors with another unpredictable attack. Wringing its tentacles in a myriad of directions, the Type-S successfully ensnared its prey. After everyone was captured, the monster retracted its arms and pulled the helpless girls into its enormous body. Systematically, each Pandora was absorbed into the outer skin and membrane – fusing with the alien as they screamed out in terror.

Propelling herself, the _Godspeed of the East_ tried one last time to destroy the dimensional being. Accelerating to supersonic speed, the brave Pandora reached for her intended target, but was seized herself by several of the razor sharp tentacles. As they rapidly wrapped around her arms and legs, Cassie struggled relentlessly as the alien pulled her in - slowly absorbing her body until she was gone.

* * *

Shortly thereafter, all four of the NOVA invaders disappeared – vanishing without a trace. Later that evening, the same four aliens reappeared, but this time at West Genetics Academy.

Teams of Pandora were dispatched to battle the enemy, but it proved futile. When the NOVA arrived, they deployed another new and dangerous infiltration weapon. Utilizing the absorbed heroes from East Genetics, the dimensional aliens sent their possessed Pandora deep into the vaults of the Ravensbourne Nucleotide - the resting place of Maria Lancelot's holy remains. It was clear that the endgame of the NOVA was to eradicate the very first Pandora and end mankind's attempt at defending themselves against the NOVA.

Suffering casualties and extreme injuries, the Pandora of West Genetics repelled the alien attack and during the final moments, was successful in defeating all the Pandora-Type NOVA. The key was in the small crystallized tablets that were centralized in each of the girl's chest. Once the alien influence was removed, the possessed Pandora reverted back to normal and was able to be taken to the infirmary for immediate treatment. Several students from West Genetics were credited with the victory, two of which were Satellizer el Bridget and her Limiter, Kazuya Aoi. With the dimensional beings defeated, the 10th NOVA Clash came to an end.

* * *

 _Yokohama, Japan_

The transport's door opened, and a team of 1st and 2nd Year students rushed out - fresh and ready to fight. Sadly, the farther into the wasteland they ran, the more they realized the seriousness of the situation. As the young girls searched through the desolation, the harsh punishment the upperclassmen endured became clear - the NOVA had dealt a significant blow, and all the Pandora were defeated.

Finding survivors, Amelia Ellsworth ran up to them asking if there were anyone else still alive. The battered Limiters revealed the truth to the young freshman that it was too late - most of their partners who fell in battle were beyond their time for recovery and regeneration. As the remnants of the platoon trudged toward the evacuation coordinates, Amelia and her small team of freshmen volunteered to stay behind and assist in the recovery of their fallen comrades.

"So where are they going to go?" A fellow freshman asked Amelia.

"Those Limiters are returning to East to be re-baptized with new Pandora." She replied, "There are reports coming in of a NOVA incursion at West Genetics; I'm guessing they will probably be deployed there shortly."

"That's so awful…to lose your partner in such a way." Amelia agreed with her classmate as they continued to discover more deceased Pandora, and their Limiters lying nearby.

Eva Dalca and her group noticed Amelia's efforts and decided to join in the search as well. As they canvassed the area in the opposite direction, they didn't find any additional remains. Angry, frustrated and full of rage from everything she saw, Eva wanted revenge. The NOVA seemed unbeatable, which upset the young woman to no end. Just before abandoning her exploration, Eva discovered the remains of several Pandora partially crushed under a large mass of debris. Struggling to lift the heavy obstacle, she frantically called for her friend.

"Amelia! Over here!" Sprinting to her position, Amelia found her friend crouched down by the dead women. "It's them…" Eva whispered, "…all of them, they're all…dead."

At their feet, lay the gruesome bodies of the 3rd Year Pandora responsible for the hazing and mistreatment during their first weeks at East Genetics. "Oh my God, I…can't believe it. It's a tragedy that they all died in such a terrible way."

"Tragedy?" Eva said angrily. "This isn't tragic, _this_ is retribution."

Amelia took a step back, surprised at her friend's coldness. "What are you saying?"

Smirking at their broken bodies, "It served them right…after what they did to us…to me…"

"Eva, that's ridiculous." Amelia said quietly. "This… is crazy talk, you can't possibly mean it? Please help me with their remains; GHQ wants us to assist with the recovery effort and…" Stunned, Amelia watched Eva turn, and walk back toward her rescue party.

 _"You're different Amelia…You've become more aggressive and over-confident with yourself. Hanging around with Eva Dalca must be distorting your perspective on things."_

* * *

Over the next week, Genetics personnel assisted the traditional military with the disposal effort. All the remaining bodies of Pandora and Limiters were processed and identified so that the grieving families would receive their child's honorary medal, title and completed service record.

In anticipation of future NOVA clashes, the freshmen were ordered to increase their drills and log more hours in simulations with live-action training intervals. On top of their additional practice, East Genetics scheduled its Spring Carnival, seven weeks from the day - which added to the girls' already high stress levels.

The small training room crackled with energy as Amelia readied her Volt Weapon. The operator selected three combatants for this interval. Up in the observation booth, several upperclassmen and Chevalier officers stood to watch the young freshman engage her targets. With precision and ferocity, Amelia slashed at her transparent opponents. Her sword movements were coordinated and elegant. The massive long-sword was a blur as she handled it with fluidity. Arching her back, Amelia flipped over the third enemy, twirling her body as she slashed at its chest area. Cutting down each image, their glowing blue outlines flickered and disappeared as Amelia finished her final offensive maneuver.

"Excellent work GM476!" Replied the voice through the intercom system. "Your timed scores are exemplary, but you still have room for improvement. Waiting on your mark."

As Amelia straightened, she whipped her sword behind her back and shouted up to the observation window. "Initiate another interval!" The staff looked to the officer before working the controls. The Chevalier representative offered a suggestion on increasing the difficulty with a different approach. Down on the floor, the simulation room once again began its battle sequence, but this time, only a single enemy materialized.

Standing just above twelve meters, the outline of a Type-R NOVA appeared.

* * *

Eva Dalca shoved a fellow classmate aside as she stormed through the hallways of her dormitory. Ignoring the complaints from her floor mates, she smashed the door open and entered her bedroom. With a backwards kick, she slammed the door closed. Flopping onto her bed, she buried her face into her pillow, wishing that her interval assessment wasn't true. Hours earlier, Eva was tested by a Chevalier officer with a NOVA simulation. Eva recalled the event as she traced each of her movements and attacks in her mind.

 _"I can't believe I wasn't strong enough to repel its assault. I lost to a Type-R simulation! It was just a simulation!"_

Still angry, she rolled off her bed, and quickly grabbed a ration bar before she hurried from her bedroom and out into the afternoon sun.

* * *

Tripping backward, Amelia nervously raised her sword above her head. "N…NOVA simulation?" She exclaimed, leaping to her right as the monster blanketed the floor with razor sharp projectiles. Rolling forward, Amelia dodged two more attacks and lunged, driving Silverstarr upwards into the thick chest armor. The resounding cracking was heard as her slender sword penetrated deep into the membrane. With both hands, the valiant Pandora pried the sword to the side as the armor broke apart revealing the core inside. Protecting itself, the transparent monster turned and twisted, forcing the young girl to release her hold.

Somersaulting backward, she accelerated herself again, thrusting her sword into the core. Unexpectedly, the alien simulation swiped the young girl to the side, sending her tumbling against the polished floor tile. Wiping drips of blood from her mouth and eye, Amelia shook off her fatigue and dodged a third projectile attack. Running to the other side, the transparent simulation turned its body to face Amelia again.

" _This monster isn't mobile! It just rotates its body, keeping its gaze straight on me! If I'm fast enough, I'll defeat it!"_

Flipping forward over a swing from its massive arm, Amelia jumped up and accelerated herself again toward the monster's chest. Timing her attack better, Amelia was able to avoid the defensive swipe and successfully drive _Silverstarr_ into the soft core material. Before the simulation ended, the transparent enemy teetered and fell, exploding into an array of light as it hit the floor.

Landing on the ground, Amelia looked up into the observation window awaiting a response. For a moment, there was silence – as if several minutes had elapsed before the voice spoke through the intercom. "GM476, interval training…is complete for today. Report to triage for your injuries, and then return to your dorm until the dinner call." Confused, Amelia Ellsworth quickly bowed and exited the training stage.

Up in the booth, the observers hushed one another and discreetly mulled over Amelia's completed simulation. _It's been a while since such an adept freshman showed this much early ability. The Type-R was a poor representation, but GM476 was adaptable and achieved impressive skills. She's more powerful than the_ _other_ _one._

* * *

Amelia wanted to find Eva and share her amazing training interval story. Searching everywhere within the dormitory, she wasn't finding her friend.

Turning the next corner, Amelia walked into Stephanie Bates. "Oh! I'm sorry Stephanie, have you seen Eva?"

"No."

"Oh, okay then, well…"

" _Why_ are you looking for her?" Stephanie asked visibly annoyed.

"Oh it had to do with the…" Amelia trailed off, feeling ashamed that she didn't want to immediately share her training interval experience with Stephanie. "I…I'm sorry Steph."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know…"

"Is it about Eva?"

"No…well yes, but it's not really."

"Would you want to talk to _me_ about it then?" Stephanie said trying one last time to encourage Amelia to talk about things.

"I'm a dumbass…You were right all along." Amelia felt sad that she pushed aside Stephanie's friendship so easily. "I fought a NOVA simulation today."

Stephanie was shocked. Interested in hearing more, she followed Amelia back to her bedroom. "So…seriously? Tell me about it."

"They programmed some big Type-R for me to fight, and I defeated it all by-myself."

"I didn't think they could produce a simulation of a NOVA."

"No, they really can't - it was just a holographic projection. It was similar in size and its movements mimicked an actual NOVA, but it wasn't a dummy or anything like that." Amelia sat on her bed and looked over at Stephanie. "Steph, it was…rather easy for me, and it seemed the observers realized it too. They sent me home; canceling the rest of my interval session because of what happened."

"Well, that's not what happened with Eva Dalca."

"What? What do you mean?"

"They tested her too, but she failed her NOVA interval test."

"No, that's impossible she's ranked…"

"I know, she's ranked first and you're second; the two of you are unlike any of the other freshmen here."

"Steph, my compatibility assessment was sixty percent; nothing special with that number."

"You guys _are_ pretty special; rumors are circulating that the higher ranked Limiters, who don't have partners, are anxiously waiting for you to choose one of them for next school year."

"Are you kidding me? I'm not thinking about that right now. God, I wish I knew more about what happened with Eva."

"I really don't know all the details Amelia, but what I do know is that Eva failed her test and that's probably why she's missing right now."

* * *

 **Thanks for taking the time to read my story! Your opinion matters to me, so it would be greatly appreciated if you would take a moment and leave a review.**


	4. The Dawn Before the Darkness

_**CHAPTER 4 - THE DAWN BEFORE THE DARKNESS**  
Constanta, Romania, 2052_

Three-year-old Eva Petran was forcibly pushed into the bedroom as the gunmen stormed in. Silencing the child's cries with a blanket, she waited. Searching the residence, the masked assassins found the mother and her daughter hidden in a closet alcove. Eva's mother Diana firmly held the toddler against her body as the men surrounded them. Back in the living room, Dragos was on his knees with both hands behind his head.

Stepping around from behind, the leader crouched down to his prisoner's eye level. "Where is it?" Ruslan asked, striking his captive in the head multiple times. "You should be use to this sort of thing…speak up, yes?"

"I don't have it. Gavril never came to the rendezvous."

"That's too bad for you my friend." Ruslan said in his thick accent. Turning, he whistled to his men. "Bring them out!"

Dragos's fortitude was put to the test as his wife was dragged by her hair into the living room; the little girl still tightly wrapped in her arms. "Ruslan! I told you! I never received it! Just let them go!" Clicking back the hammer of his sidearm, Ruslan smirked - pressing the muzzle against Diana's head. Her howls increased in volume as she locked eyes with her husband - the shear dread of her terrifying expression burned into his mind as he anticipated her untimely execution.

"Your wife…then your daughter? It's better this way…yes?" With a perverted smile, he slowly squeezed the trigger.

The gunshot rang throughout the room, startling the young man, but it wasn't his wife who fell. Ruslan's body slumped heavily to the ground, still twitching as the blood pooled from the headshot. With a tight grip, the second gunman pulled Dragos to his feet. Removing his balaclava, he pressed a small wrapped package into the man's hand. "Here!" he said smiling, "compliments of Gavril, now come with us!"

* * *

The Petran family was led from their former safe house down to a waiting car, which hastily drove them to the southern resort district. Arriving in a lot adjacent to one of the bustling hotels, the family was discreetly escorted through a courtyard and around to the rear of the building where a charter yacht was waiting at the end of a brightly lit dock.

"Good luck Dragos," the man said as they shook hands in front of the craft. "Go, get your family away from here."

"Thank you my friend…"

"Don't thank me yet, I'm surprised you were able to get out. A professional contract assassin isn't the life for a family man."

"Agreed, take care of yourself."

The crimson colored ship was sixty-five meters in length with a displacement just under 650 tons. The sleek shape hung low in the water as the three passengers came aboard. Once his guests were settled in their cabin, the captain elegantly maneuvered the super-yacht away from the pier and steered a course for Istanbul.

From the safety of their stateroom, Dragos felt the acceleration of the twin diesel engines pulling him aft as the keel lifted slightly out of the water. His uneasiness faded as the ship effortlessly attained its maximum cruising speed. Following the well-traveled shipping lanes south, Dragos guessed that the ship would arrive at the port city by the following evening.

* * *

The sleek yacht entered the busy lanes of Istanbul and steamed un-hindered through the main sailing artery and continued through the narrow channels; which gradually opened into the clear waters of the Aegean.

Since the second day of the journey, Diana routinely walked Eva along the deck, pointing out the rolling waves and describing to her little daughter the faint, green lines of the coast. Ever since her husband left his former lifestyle, she had never known this level of freedom and serenity.

Navigating around the islands of Greece, the boat made its way north through the passage between the eastern shoreline of Sicily and the western coast of Italy. Proceeding north, the boat finally arrived at its destination of Salerno, Italy.

As the super-yacht eased it way through the maze of moored vessels, the splendor of the city captured the amazement of Dragos and his family. The couple marveled at the array of tall buildings that lined the shore, with steep green-patched cliffsides rolling across the entire landscape of the Amalfi Coast.

Once the ship was berthed, the family quickly disembarked to meet the man responsible for their rescue.

Gavril Magda approached and greeted Dragos with a long embrace. "I can't believe you made it my friend. My contact told me that Ruslan had found you? My apologies for not getting my men in there sooner. How was the 4-day boat ride? Comfortable, yes? I've chartered that boat myself, she's a good ship.

"Gavril, I don't know how you did it, but my family and I owe you our lives."

"Nonsense! From a fellow professional to another…nowadays, it's all about the _retirement_." Acknowledging Diana and little Eva, he gestured them to his car. "Come, let me take you home."

* * *

 _Salerno, Italy 2064_

As the years passed, Eva grew up in the care of the mysterious man who saved her family's lives. Keeping the young girl as innocent as possible, Gavril Magda and Dragos Petran swore an oath to never discuss their past around the impressionable teenager. When Eva began attending school, the two friends carefully thought of a clever cover name that wouldn't raise any suspicion. When offered the opportunity to contribute to her alternate identity, Eva confidently chose a name that both Gavril and her father found concerning. From her early school years, to enrolling in Basics School, she was known to her classmates as Eva Magda Dalca.

* * *

 _East Genetics, May, 2066_

The end of their First Year closed without any further incidents. The exciting conclusion of the Spring Carnival had ranked the top freshmen – 1st place overall was Eva Dalca, earning the highest points for the event. Her triumph over her classmates made an impression on the upperclassmen and some officers of the Allied Nations. Her approach to success was through ferocity, ruthlessness and a strange style of full contact martial arts unique to the Pandora. Implementing years of Kyokushin training from Gavril Magda, the young girl's combat fighting skills were unmatched.

Another young Pandora, predicted to place in the top three, also performed above everyone's expectations - Amelia Ellsworth, achieved the rank of 2nd overall, and was considered by her peers to be comparable to her friend and rival of the top ranked position.

By the end of the Carnival, Eva and Amelia's thirty-two minute contest ended with Amelia's yield under Eva's overpowering ability. Unlike her other opponents, Eva chose not to defeat Amelia through the use of Volt weaponry. On the contrary, to the spectator's entertainment, the deserving victory was secured through a decisive submission hold.

 _East Genetics, October 2066_

It was two months into their sophomore year when Amelia began noticing a distinct change in Eva's character. More often than before, Eva would purposely find excuses to show defiance toward her upperclassmen and even targeted several of the weaker freshmen as impressionable toys for her personal amusement. Regardless of their relationship, Amelia believed that Eva's crumbling attitude was based solely on her troubled assessment during her 1st Year at East Genetics. Ever since the NOVA simulation, Eva expressed animosity toward the staff and instructors, purposely acting out and making a negative reputation of being a firebrand. Ironically, the raven-haired Pandora would always complete her training intervals and achieve distinguishing marks during live-action field exercises. Hidden from her classmates, somewhere, buried deep down was a budding hatred toward authority at Genetics.

As fate stepped in, things changed when Eva met her Limiter.

* * *

Damian Mathis was a freshman who hailed from the country of Germany. His short, neatly parted light brown hair made him appear older and more mature than his actual age. As if cursed with a gift of female attraction, everywhere he went, Damian found himself surrounded by beautiful young Pandora who desperately wanted him to become their Limiter. Fortunately, Damian's awkwardness around the opposite sex kept even the most persistent Pandora at bay. Growing tired of his indecisiveness, every girl waned – leaving the young man uncoupled and alone. With luck in his corner, his single lifestyle didn't last after a chance meeting with Eva Dalca.

 _East Genetics, November 2066_

"Haven't you had enough Eva?" Said the tall 3rd Year student as she stood face to face with the angry Pandora. "Calm down, you don't know what you're talking about! It's four on one! We don't want to bust up East Genetics's most promising sophomore now do we?"

Eva Dalca was furious when she overheard the upperclassmen snickering and mocking her public failure of last year's NOVA assessment. She was extremely sensitive toward the subject and hearing their hurtful remarks, pushed her over the edge.

"I heard you! Take back what you said… I'm not an uptight, untalented loser!"

"What are you going to really do Dalca? Pull your Volt Weapon right here, or put me in some stupid choke-hold?" Eva's blood was boiling as she extended her right hand to materialize _Balaur's Fang._ The four juniors quickly got into defensive stances when they saw Eva's aggressive posture manifest the intimidating Volt Texture.

Seeing the situation unravel in front of him, Damian impulsively ran over and stood between the feuding soldiers. "Stop!" He yelled, holding his hands up. At this point, Eva had her Volt Weapon in hand, preparing to use the double-bladed scythe to tear open her fellow school mates. As the young Limiter bravely interfered, the dark-haired Pandora halted her advance as he spoke directly to her. "Ma'am, please! Don't let them get to you! You're _better_ than this!"

Eva was confused, she reflected on his statement for a moment…forgetting what being a Pandora was all about and what she was charged with as a _protector_ of humanity. Realizing her actions, she grabbed the young man by the arm and escorted him away from the upperclassmen who were surprised at the sophomore's retreat.

What attracted Eva to him the most wasn't his toned muscular body, light blue eyes, or his above-average ability as a Limiter. It wasn't even the fact that he had just risked his life interrupting a major confrontation between feuding Pandora. What melted Eva's ice-cold heart was his statement; " _You're_ _better_ _than this_ …"

"Why?" She exclaimed.

"Excuse me ma'am?" He said, out of breath as she forcibly pulled him along.

"Why did you risk injury to protect me?"

"It was…four on one?"

"Don't lie; I would have defeated them all."

"Uh, well…ma'am."

"Stop calling me ma'am, my name is Eva."

"I know who you are ma'am, oh…I mean Eva."

She pulled him another four meters before abruptly stopping. "So, who are you?"

"Damian Mathis ma'am. I'm a freshman, from Germany…and I…"

"Enough talking, thank you Damian Mathis."

"Uh, ma'am…uh, I mean Eva. So…why were those third years giving you a hard time?"

"It's none of your business." She said coldly as she looked over her shoulder seeing if the juniors were still loitering down the sidewalk.

"Well, it just struck me as odd that the _Wraith of the East_ was being…" Damian noticed immediately the look on Eva's face as she leveled a glowering look.

"Oh! Please, I'm sorry…"

"What did you call me?" She quietly demanded.

"Uh…what? Ma'am, what I meant to say was…"

"You called me the _Wraith_ _of the East?_ "

"Oh God, please forgive me ma'am, I'm totally out of line. I meant no disrespect." Damian immediately shut his eyes and bowed toward the ground, expecting the tall Pandora to crush him right there. As he waited, expecting to receive a severe punishment, she ironically didn't raise a finger to harm him. Still wincing, he nervously opened one eye. Looking up at her, he was surprised to see that she had a genuine smile on her face.

"Are you really kidding? They're calling me _Wraith_? I thought it was still a little early to earn nicknames around here."

Damian straightened and continued. "Some of the freshmen have seen the vids from the Carnival and a few have watched you in your live-action interval sessions. Your skills are amazing and your moves are extremely fast; like you're a ghost or something. Some say if you keep training, you'll be able to achieve a Tempest Turn by 3rd Year. That's why some of them call you a _Wraith_."

"Oh?" Eva smiled wider as her ego inflated, "…please tell me more."

"Ah…well, ma'am, I…you see, most of the students say you aren't friendly around people, and since you don't have a Limiter, and…I didn't like how those Juniors were treating you…so I wanted to…I was hoping…you could use a rescue…"

She playfully pushed herself up against him; her ample breasts pressing against the boy's chest as he tried walking backward. "I don't need saving Damian…"

"No, no, no! Of course not, I'm sorry if I sort-of confessed myself to wanting to protect you and…you're standing really close, and you're…"

"Shh…relax its fine." Eva whispered as she grabbed his hand again, this time leading the boy to her dormitory. "I really like you Damian, there's something about you I find interesting. Have you received the Baptism yet?"

Damian swallowed hard, as his voice cracked. "Wait, what…ma'am?"

* * *

Amelia dreaded the Baptism. It didn't make sense to her why she had to choose a younger boy to be her Limiter. During the 10th NOVA clash, she saw first-hand the dreadful consequences Pandora and Limiters faced. She felt sorrowful that when it was time for her to go into battle, her Limiter would heedlessly follow, most likely dying by her side. In class, the instructors explained the bonds between Pandora and Limiter are unique and special – the sharing of Stigmata tablets is private which adds closeness and strength to the pairing. Amelia knew and understood this, but it was difficult to comprehend.

Freshman Alvaro Garza, fell for Amy Leah Ellsworth the very first time he saw her. They shared class together and their dorms were in close proximity to one another. At first, their relationship was friendly and simple; she would smile at him and he would smile back. Once the pleasantries were finished, she'd ignore any further advances on his part. Once, meeting outside of the mess hall, he tried to say hello and ask where she was going to sit inside. Typical Amelia gave the usual excuse that she wasn't hungry, and then Alvaro would end up enjoying his meal alone. Undeterred by her resolve, he learned her daily routine, and for the next several days, Alvaro tried to be wherever Amelia was. Putting his plan into motion, he met her outside in the courtyard and tried once again to see if she would be interested in having lunch. The excuse was the same; the young woman was too busy to find time to be with him.

The 2nd Ranked sophomore just seemed impossible to get close to. Frustrated, Alvaro reluctantly decided to move on and allow another Pandora the opportunity to pair with him. Amelia had bruised his heart and that hurt him. Sure, there were plenty of other Pandora to bond with, but Alvaro had strong feelings for Amelia and it was challenging for him to let her go.

* * *

The simulated opponents didn't deserve the level of punishment they received at the hands of the Amelia Ellsworth. The distraught Pandora ended her fourth interval with _Silverstarr_ buried deep in the skull of the last standing combatant. Breathing heavy, she de- materialized her weapon and stared at her hands - the shaking still hadn't stopped. _What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I so confused?_

"Hi Amelia, what's up?"

Startled, Amelia jumped as Stephanie Bates called to her from behind. "Oh! Hey there Steph!"

"Man are _you_ distracted."

"Y…yeah you can say that."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know, I think it has to do with Alvaro."

"Ah, the gorgeous Limiter from Madrid?"

"Umm…" Amelia blushed, as her friend described the young man. "He's been making attempts to meet up with me and I've…pushed him away every time! I…don't know how to ask him. I really like him, but…I'm scared to ask…you know?"

"That's troublesome Amelia, but you don't have to worry about _him_ anymore."

"No? What do you mean?" Amelia grew anxious, "Why…would you say that?"

"I just saw Alvaro hanging around with Katrin."

"WHAT? Where is he?"

* * *

Amelia smashed the doors open to the mess hall, and then she scanned the room until she found them. There, in the corner was Alvaro Garza and Katrin Brotz. The blond Pandora was stroking her hair as she giggled at something the Limiter had said moments earlier. The two appeared to be paired already, as they comfortably continued their conversation close up to one another.

"Bristling, Amelia stormed over; disregarding what Stephanie told her back in the simulation room. " _Amelia, you wouldn't give him a chance…what did you think he was going to do? Did you imagine that he would wait for you to get over your uneasiness with the Baptism? If you have strong feelings for him, you should have been more up front and taken him as your partner! Katrin lost her partner in the 10_ _th_ _NOVA clash, so she's desperate to pair up. It's probably too late for you now."_

Nervous, Amelia stood in front of their table and stared at Katrin. "Alvaro…?" She said softly not taking her eyes off the junior.

"Uh…hi Amelia. What is it?" He asked.

"What do _you_ want Ellsworth?" The 3rd Year asked angrily. "We're busy here, piss off." Surprised, Alvaro looked over at Katrin before looking back at Amelia.

"No…I want a moment with Alvaro."

The Limiter hid a smile as Katrin slowly got up out of the booth and stood toe to toe with the shaking sophomore. "Amy Leah Ellsworth, your upperclassman told you to get lost and you're still standing here annoying me?"

"I _want_ Alvaro, just for a moment…" Amelia's voice was weak but steady.

"Get lost! Don't make a scene here in the cafeteria, its embarrassing."

Ignoring the junior's directive, Amelia spoke directly to the young man, "A…Alvaro? May I please speak with you for a moment?"

"Katrin, let me talk with her before…"

The tall blond shot the boy a stare as she interrupted. "No! You're to stay here!" Her shouts were overheard through the cafeteria as the Pandora reaffirmed her desire to keep the prospective Limiter in her line of sight. Embarrassed, the young man shifted in his seat until another sophomore approached with her partner in tow.

"I think Amelia wants Alvaro to go with her Katrin." Said the stern, familiar voice from behind. It was Eva, coming up to stand next to Amelia with Damian Mathis with his arms crossed. "Amelia? How's it going? Need a little support?"

"Hey Eva, nice of you to drop by."

"Clever play, Ellsworth…" Katrin hissed as she back off. "It looks like you had to call in your dog to handle your personal problem?" Amelia blinked, assuming Eva would have immediately grabbed the junior by the throat and smashed her through the table. In reality, Eva stayed calm, collected and polite.

"So immature of an upperclassman to act that way…" Eva said nodding to Damian. "Amelia, it's time to go."

"Alvaro?" Amelia held out a shaky hand. "May I talk with you?"

"Katrin." Alvaro said, moving around to exit on the other side of the table. "Ma'am, I'm sorry, but Amelia's the _only_ one for me. I've wanted to be her partner since the first time I met her."

"Alvaro? Please don't go…stay with me?" the junior pleaded as her chances of pairing dwindled. Damian gestured Alvaro to follow while Eva stood next to Amelia. With a smirk, she acknowledged Katrin one last time before turning to leave.

"You better watch your back Ellsworth." Whispered Katrin, "Someday, you're going to learn how truly sorry you are for crossing me…"

* * *

His heart was beating outside his chest as they rounded the corner. Finding a bench, he sat down heavily as the gravity of his situation sank in.

"I'm going to be Amelia's Limiter…" he whispered, reassuring himself that this wasn't a dream.

"Hey, buddy?" Eva stared down into his face. "Hello? Snap out of it will ya?"

"Oh!" Embarrassed, he stood straight up. "Y…yes ma'am!"

"Why does everyone have to call me ma'am?" Eva barked as Amelia stepped closer.

"Alvaro?" she asked, "I…I've been meaning to ask you something…"

"We're done here." Eva grabbed Damian's arm, pulling the tall boy away. "Let's go!"

Amelia sat down on the bench as Alvaro anticipated her question. She was adamant about speaking with him, but the expression on her face was giving him mixed emotions. "Alvaro, why did you go to Katrin? Was it because of me?"

Alvaro was quiet; he never imagined that she would ask him that. He sat back down next to the Pandora as he waited for the right words to say. "When…you didn't really show any interest in me, I assumed you were going to choose someone else. I know Katrin wanted to pair with me, so I decided to get to know her better." The young Limiter clenched his fists as he apologized. "Ma'am, I'm sorry for my behavior, it's _my_ job to protect my partner and _you_ had to come and rescue me…"

Amelia grimaced, "I'm the one who should say I'm sorry. I've been nervous about the whole Baptism thing and I used my cowardice to push you away. I've liked you for a long time Alvaro, but I didn't figure out how to say it until now. So…will you be…my Limiter?"

Alvaro Garza's face lit up with her request. "Yes! Of course I will ma'am!"

* * *

 _East Genetics 2067_

Amelia Ellsworth and her Limiter, Alvaro Garza, worked together in simulations and live-action intervals with accurate precision. Amelia's explosive abilities shocked Alvaro as he would watch her dispatch each simulated enemy with a flurry of sword play and amazing speed. By her junior year, Amelia earned the nickname, the _Warblade of the East,_ for her cunning tactics in battle and elegant usage of her long-bladed _Silverstarr._ The pair enjoyed many victories and continued to earn points keeping them in second place behind one other power couple.

Eva Dalca matriculated to her 3rd Year without excessive incident. Her Limiter, Damian, proved to be the anchor she needed to function around her lingering disgust of the leadership at Genetics. In a short amount of time, the _Wraith of the East_ softened as she and her partner worked together in harmony - defeating droves of simulated enemies with each of their successful intervals. Unfortunately, the close relationship they shared was put to the test mid-way through the school year when the NOVA re-appeared.

 _The northern coast of Kozushima 2067_

Tentacles flashed as the blood sprayed from the tears in her flesh – arriving just in time to save her Limiter from certain death. Despite her injuries, Eva lifted Damian up and retreated while Amelia rushed to the front line to take her place.

Coordinating with the other Limiters, Damian was increasing the effective range of the Freezing before he observed Eva getting attacked. Abandoning his position, which weakened the field, he rushed to her side and was gruesomely assaulted by the slender arms of the inter-dimensional alien.

Shouting to the young men, Amelia encouraged them to stay focused as their energy barely held the monster in place as her team of Pandora set up for the final assault.

The Decoys distracted the alien while the Strikers exposed the chest plating. Amelia gestured to the Finishers as they flew through the air, penetrating the vulnerable core membrane with their Volt Weapons. The successful attack lasted just a minute as the monster radiated with energy before exploding. The Pandora regrouped and retreated to their Limiters' position as the NOVA's body destabilized and vanished.

"Damian!" she cried as the medics took the bloody shape from Eva's shaking arms. "He's still breathing! You can help him, right?" The personnel ignored her as they immediately started triage. Damian's condition was grim, and Eva saw the determined looks on the medics' faces as they administered the treatments. Not wanting to leave his side, Eva was encouraged to visit her own triage station to care for the injuries she suffered earlier.

* * *

The acting Field Commander observed Amelia visiting the makeshift hospital that the injured Pandora was being treated in. The officer watched the young Pandora make her rounds to each med-cot; checking if the patients were comfortable and that their procedures were complete before they were stable enough for extraction back to Genetics.

Arriving at Eva's med-cot, she saw the medic wrapping the Pandora's arms and torso with layers of healing tape. The _Wraith of the East_ seemed insignificant; worrying more about her Limiter than the injuries she sustained protecting him. Once the temporary bandaging was completed, she shared her frustration with her comrade.

"He didn't stay in formation!" She said angrily.

"Damian loves you Eva, and risked everything to get you to safety."

"I know that! He just…" Eva felt the lump in her throat as she fought back the tears. "His job is to support me from a safe distance, you know…from behind the front line! Not running into harm's way to rescue me! It was so stupid of him! He endangered the other Limiters with that stunt! He would have been fine if he did what he was told!" Eva slammed her fist in her hand, remembering the image of the blood-soaked Limiter lying motionless on the ground.

Amelia understood Eva's grief just as well. The attachment a Pandora has with her Limiter is powerful. She loved Alvaro Garza and couldn't bear to imagine what the world would be like without his companionship. The Baptism represents a bond between two people - trust and love is what gives the team their power and determination to defeat the enemy. Damian's affection was overwhelming, which twisted Eva's perspective on her duty and behavior. Unfortunately, Eva's growth as a Pandora was destined to fail - the more the medical teams worked on Damian, the more Eva regressed into failure and despair.

* * *

All soldiers, Pandora and their Limiters returned to GHQ, where they were ordered to attend a debriefing on the mission's results. Shortly after getting dismissed, Amelia and Alvaro waited around for Eva, but their friend never exited the situation room with the others. It was unlike her to not be present during the meeting, so they reentered the room and ended up meeting the Field Commander who seemed surprised at seeing the pair again.

"Ellsworth, all the students were dismissed, is there something else I can help you with?"

"No ma'am, we were looking for our friend Eva."

The officer smiled as she spoke her name. "Eva Dalca? I can't recall that she was present for the debriefing, which doesn't surprise me."

"She wasn't present? That's odd." Alvaro stated as the two partners looked at each other. "Where could she have gone?" Amelia asked.

"Garza, I would like you to please wait outside. I would like to speak with Amelia alone for just a moment." The Limiter seemed surprised, but obeyed immediately as he excused himself.

Amelia kept her perfect posture as the Field Commander began. "Ellsworth, I witnessed your behavior at the triage station, and I'm submitting a commendation into your service record. Your loyalty and comradery is an asset to East Genetics, and you should be rewarded for your extra effort."

"Th…thank you ma'am. I'm honored that you would consider me a candidate for a commendation."

"You earned it soldier. Now, go find your missing friend before it gets too late. You're dismissed."

* * *

Searching the dorms and the nearby buildings, Amelia and her partner still failed to locate the elusive Pandora. They figured on trying Damian Mathis's hospital room, but found the young man resting comfortably alone. Amelia panicked as they exited the medical building: _she's doing this again! If she's not with her Limiter, where on earth could she be?_

The evening air was cool as the sun disappeared below the horizon. Eva sat quietly as her thoughts drifted to a time when she was a child living in Salerno. Gripping the handset in her fist, she debated several different ways of escape - of all the people that would send her the message; it had to be Gavril who delivered the cryptic news.

Just when Amelia and Alvaro had given up, they found their missing Pandora sitting alone on a bench near the academic quad. Overjoyed, they rushed over, but as they came closer, Alvaro could sense that something wasn't right.

"Hey there Eva! Where have you been?" She didn't respond as she stared down at the ground. "What's up? Are you okay?"

With a look of indignation, she sneered at her friends. "I'm alone on purpose, go away…"

Amelia touched Alvaro's arm. "Go back to Damian's hospital room and keep him company."

"Are you okay here Amelia?" The Limiter asked, nervous about leaving his Pandora in this current situation.

"I'll be fine…"

Once Alvaro was gone, Amelia gained the courage to confront Eva. "What's this? Seriously, sulking by yourself? Damian's going to make a full recovery, why are you still angry?"

"You…never fully understood the trials a Pandora has to face did you? You _always_ got special treatment."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your ignorance is what made me hate you all those years ago. You're flagrant disregard for discipline… you're still just as weak today as you were back then."

"Eva, I don't like what you're saying to me. You aren't making any sense, c'mon, let's…"

The dark-haired Pandora jumped to her feet, challenging her comrade with fists clenched. "I've always been better than you…in every way. I've tried really hard to be friends, but I don't understand why I'm still _jealous_ of you. I never thought about why it bothers me so much." Amelia was silent, growing apprehensive with each passing moment. "It doesn't matter Amelia…I'm done with this place. Next year, I'm going to take an assignment far away…someplace dangerous. A place where Damian or anyone else can't follow me."

"What? Where is all this coming from? This is crazy! Why are you…are you separating from Damian? Don't you _have_ to stay together? What about the bond you two share?"

"I don't care." She said gruffly, "He'll stay alive if we split up. I just need to do this."

"Eva, I didn't see you at the debriefing."

"No, I wasn't there. I received a message from my father which delayed me." She lied; her shoulders going slack with guilt from the fabricated story.

"What did the message say? Are things okay at home? I can help, do you need any…?"

Eva squinted at her classmate, "It's none of your business Amy Leah. I just…have some business to take care of." The coldness Amelia felt was something she hadn't experienced from Eva in a long time. Could the injuries she sustained saving Damian be the same level of pain she was feeling right now? As Amelia thought more about it, her friend's conflict was rooted deeper – " _no, this must be something darker…something, more sinister."_

"Eva, what happened?"

"In four months, we're going to be 4th Year Pandora. I'm going to put in for a transfer to Eastern Europe and become an officer there. Don't follow me, I respect you enough to give you this warning." Amelia frowned as Eva finished her statement. "Just get away from me before I do something I regret!" She said with disgust. "Go back to _your_ Alvaro…and go back to _your_ family in America. Just...forget you ever met me!"

* * *

 **Thanks for taking the time to read my story! Your opinion matters to me, so it would be greatly appreciated if you would take a moment and leave a review.**


	5. Weaving the Web

_**CHAPTER 5 - WEAVING THE WEB  
** Salerno, Italy 2069_

The Gulf of Salerno sparkled like white and blue diamonds in the mid-morning sun as the warm wind blew a slight gale from the high cliff-tops. The two steps leading up to the apartment seemed smaller than she remembered - it had taken several attempts for her to draw the strength necessary to climb each rise. Standing outside the home, she noticed the subtle changes to the trim work and paint which improved the exterior; making the front of the building appear new and modern. She couldn't believe that it's been five years since she left.

Pressing the call button, her acute hearing not only perceived the tones of the electronic doorbell, but the additional noises of movement inside. Standing for another minute, she was surprised that there wasn't an immediately answer. Pressing the button a second time, she held it in firmly, making the electronic buzzer ring for a longer duration. Just like before, her enhanced senses described more rustling from inside the structure.

Discreetly eying both ends of the street, she thought of pushing the door through and entering by force - she _had_ to know if the message was true and her patience was wearing thin. Before she turned her shoulder to smash her way inside, she heard the distinct series of clicks and switches as the door unlocked. Slowly, the door opened as two blinking eyes stared up at the dark-haired visitor.

"Hello…?" The boy's voice was shaky. "My mother told me not to open the door for strange people."

"But you _did_ for me?" The woman replied, "Aren't I a stranger?"

"You look sort-of like my mother, so you can't be too much of a threat. You're not a money collector right?"

"You're a brave young man. No, I'm not looking to collect money. What's your name?"

"Giovanni, what's yours?"

"My name is Eva; it's nice to meet you. So are your parents home?"

The eleven-year-old opened the door more, exposing the Pandora to more of his apartment. Everything was different inside. The furniture, floor coverings, and the plan layout were refinished and new; the residence appeared completely revised and freshened – and quite recently she added, which troubled the woman further.

"No," he said, "it's just me and my mother."

Struggling to keep her emotions in check, she forced a fake smile as she looked down at him. "Giovanni, how long have you lived here?"

"Two years. Why do you want to know?"

"Do you remember the family who lived here before? Did your mother…ever meet them?"

The boy thought for a moment, "My mother said she got this place real cheap because of the ' _accident.'_ I don't know what that means."

"Thanks Giovanni, that's what I needed to know. Have a good day okay?"

"Wait Ms. Eva, don't you want to speak to my mother? She's just down the street at the store. She should be back soon. Is what you wanted to talk with her about important or something?"

"No, it's not important, you told me everything. Take care of yourself Giovanni." The boy looked puzzled as she immediately turned and left the stoop of her old apartment.

Her muscles ached as she walked steadily down the street, ignoring fellow pedestrians as she passed; a myriad of thoughts flashed through her mind as her walk became unsteady. Slumping to a park bench positioned between two high-rise apartment buildings, she looked out over the Amalfi Coast and tried catching her breath. It was painful to accept that her parents were dead, but she forced herself to stay positive; perhaps Gavril had relocated them again, but the warning in the message was clear that their location was possibly compromised. She remembered Gavril's request to come home, but her obligations to Genetics delayed her return. It took nineteen months to earn enough leave to visit Salerno, and now finding out that her parents were presumed dead, directed the Pandora to find Gavril Magda immediately – she wanted answers, and he was the only person who could help. Unknown to her, Eva was actually being monitored by the very man she was searching for.

* * *

 _Sofia, Bulgaria, Fall 2069_

The Allied Nations' Military Police sometimes are tasked with combat zone responsibilities in addition to their other obligations. The branch of the ANMP operating in Eastern Europe has seen its share of above average violence, and they've had a difficult job encouraging the local government from retaliating against their citizens who've taken up arms to protest the regime's twisted vision of the future.

The government of Bulgaria had contracted with the ANMP to locate and suppress several key insurgent lieutenants who had provided training and aid to the dissident forces that were inciting civil unrest throughout the country. As promised, the European branch of Genetics responsible for Pandora deployment sent an unusual envoy to assist in the pacification process.

The eight-man task force felt uneasy to see the tall raven-haired woman entering the briefing room. All the soldiers present were seasoned veterans, but nothing could have prepared them for the opportunity of serving under a Pandora. As the Brigadier explained the Cordon and Search parameters, Eva Dalca was introduced as the Field Team Commander.

"Men, this is Eva Dalca, Genetics's liaison to the Allied Nations in this region. You have been chosen to participate in an experimental Genetics feasibility study - we are to work in cooperation with the Pandora in a joint-military exercise. I have every confidence in the success of this mission with this young woman on the front lines." As the superior continued, he explained to the men their new roles in the operation. "…You are to provide support to Commander Dalca and follow her lead as you Cordon and Knock the sixty-eighth block of Section G."

Dismissed from their briefing, the group met at the staging area near the supply depot. As the men adjusted their uniforms and strapped on their heavy protective gear, they couldn't help but marvel at the simplicity of their Field Commander's appearance. Her close-fitting clothing was all black, comprised of a sleeveless top, leggings and knee high boots. One of the younger soldiers remarked to his comrade. "Isn't it true?" He whispered, "They don't wear any clothes? The whole Volt technique is just a manifestation of matter arrangement?"

Eva grasped the custom CZ-805 Bren assault rifle in her hand and inspected the squad-automatic barrel that was installed by the chief at the armory – it felt strange to her since she wasn't use to holding a traditional weapon like this. Observing the obvious stares from most of her men, she playfully tossed her hair, glanced back at them and winked. Slinging the rifle over her shoulder, she ordered the soldiers into formation before loading into the personnel carrier.

* * *

 _Lady of Mercy Mental Health Inpatient Psychiatric Unit  
Seattle, Washington  
United States of America, 2069_

The door slid to the left after she pressed the bright blue actuator button. Entering the inner glass vestibule, she observed on her right, a tall window with aluminum trim. Stepping to the glass, the electronic speaker box clicked on as a friendly voice greeted the brunette.

"Good morning, two forms of identification please." The man said as the polished metal transaction drawer clunked open and outward.

The woman stood for a moment, before fumbling in her clutch. Finally, she presented a card from her wallet and placed it in the rectangular opening. Retracting the box inward, the security representative opened the drawer and removed the ID. The officer's eyes went wide as he saw the Genetics seal and Pandora number: _GM476 - Amy Leah Ellsworth._ Quickly putting the card back inside the drawer, the man clicked the intercom. "H…how can I help you today miss, I mean… ma'am? A visitation or…?"

Amelia smiled and leaned in close to the glass.

"I'm here to visit Allison Longford-Ellsworth, where do I sign in please?"

She walked the long white corridor to the last set of double doors. Pausing, she heard the locking mechanism disengage, allowing the security door to slowly swing open. Once through, she met her mother's doctor.

He couldn't have been older than forty she assumed; his appearance, worn and unshaven with tired eyes peering behind his thin-rimmed glasses. "Good morning Ms. Ellsworth, your mother is down in the community room." The doctor looked down the hall and then back at Amelia as he extended a hand. "Mark Rutherford, pleasant day today?"

"Hello," she said, shaking his hand. "Amelia Ellsworth."

"Your mother was adamant about not seeing you here at _Lady of Mercy_."

"I'm sure…she's still angry with me for my career choice."

"I'm sorry to hear that…a Pandora correct?"

"Yes."

"A noble pursuit, but risky these days. Your mother should be proud of your choice to serve."

"No, she unfortunately doesn't share your interpretation of my choice."

The two slowly walked along the brightly lit alabaster hallway, passing patients wearing bleached white gowns and white puffy slippers. "This wing is one of the newer additions to the ward." He explained. "Your mother has received the best care possible since the time she arrived, your older brother made sure of that."

"How long will she remain here?" Amelia asked as they arrived outside the Community Room. The doctor shrugged as he peered through the window into the room.

"Everything depends on your mother's improvement. She started a new regiment of medication which is helping her sleep." Amelia looked through the viewing glass and saw her mother sitting alone at a table. "I believe your mother should stay here with us for another three months before another re-evaluation."

"Three months…? That's a long time." Amelia whispered still staring through the viewport, "May I go in now doctor?"

"Absolutely Ms. Ellsworth. I will have two staff members nearby if your mother has another violent episode."

Amelia frowned, "Violent episode?"

"My apologies Ms. Ellsworth. Yes, Allison has recently spiraled into fits of rage which have concerned me and some of her caregivers. For the most part, she's catatonic, but there are days that she's angry and acts out violently. She says she has _dreams_ about you which set her off."

Amelia's grief at seeing her mother so helpless ran deep. Sitting in her silvery chair, Allison looked tranquilized; so sedated that she seemed lost…just staring off into nothing.

Confidently, the Pandora walked through the door and approached her mother. "Mom?" Amelia spoke as she gently touched her mother's shoulder. Allison turned and looked at her daughter. For a moment, she perked up - a smile crossing her face, but then, her expression changed to sour displeasure.

"Why…are you here…Amy Leah?" Allison demanded in a weak voice. "I told the doctors…not to let you see me."

"I know mom." Amelia replied, sitting down at the table.

"You came to see your mother…?"

"Yes." Amelia said happily, "I earned some leave and I wanted to visit and…"

"You came to see your mother broken and in despair? You see? I told them."

"Mom, please."

"I told them, I told them…but they said no. They said it would be good for me to see my daughter. I don't want to see her. Tell them, tell them."

"I'm here mom, I'm fine. How did things get this bad for you? I'm so sorry I wasn't around."

Allison regained some composure, "I…had some issues after Jonathon got engaged. He wanted to move out and…live with his fiancé…and I couldn't bear to be all alone and…" Allison then covered her face and wept for a few minutes.

Amelia grimaced, feeling how much her mother was distraught over everything that had happened.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for a lot of things." Amelia's personal guilt burned like an unquenchable fire inside her heart as she witnessed how broken her mother had become.

Allison wiped her face with her sleeve and stared into Amelia's eyes. "Amy Leah, you're here?"

"Mom?"

"When did you arrive? Did Dr. Rutherford let you in?"

"Mom, I've been here for…" Amelia noticed the two male nurses coming closer as Allison frantically looked around.

"Amy, keep your voice down, they hear everything…"

"Oh mother…" Amelia had tears streaming down her cheek as Allison struggled with her personality disorder. "Mom, everything will be okay. They can help you here."

"Times almost up Ms. Ellsworth." Said the taller of the two men who stood behind Allison. "She can only handle so much."

"How's being a Pandora?" Allison immediately blurted out. "I'm sure all the little pink skirts are eager to run around and save the world? I'm so embarrassed that my daughter is a…" Allison couldn't finish her sentence as she tried looking away from her daughter.

"Mom, don't be like that, the Pandora are…"

"The Pandora are pawns for Dr. Aoi's secret plan. The man's evil, Amy Leah…" Allison lost focused and started shaking in her chair. Amelia became alarmed, hearing the accusations of the man responsible for creating the Stigmata tablets that gave all Pandora their amazing abilities.

"Miss, I think you need to wrap things up." The nurse responded firmly as they stepped even closer.

"Mom, they want me to go, so I'm going to leave now."

"Good. Good…wait. No, NOT yet." Allison stopped convulsing and gripped her arms like she was getting a chill. Turning toward her daughter with a dark penetrating gaze, "I've had dreams Amy, dreams you're surrounded by fire and complete desolation. An energy beam engulfs everything - vaporizing the whole world…and there was someone else with you too. I also saw the N…NOV… NOVA…" Allison suddenly became crazed, jumping up out of her chair screaming at her daughter. "NOVA!" She yelled again. Surprised, Amelia quickly slid back her chair while the two staff members gripped their patient's arms and forcibly walked her away.

Amelia then followed, "Mom? Please! Hey wait! Don't take my mother away!"

"NOVA!" Allison kept screaming.

"Ms. Ellsworth, your time limit has expired." Dr. Rutherford interrupted as he blocked Amelia's path.

"Mom…" Amelia exhaled as Allison was carried through a set of doors - her shrieks echoing through the quietness of the ward as they brought her back to her room.

* * *

 _Sofia, Bulgaria  
Sixty-eighth block of Section G_

The explosion sent a torrent of debris toward the soldiers as the improvised device detonated meters from their position. On instinct, Eva pushed one of the soldiers out of the way as the shower of shrapnel drenched the woman in sharp pieces of metal. Two other men rushed to Eva's aid - attempting to the lift the woman from the ground and move her to a safer location. Blood was streaming from multiple superficial wounds as she smiled at them, "I'm fine, let go of me."

As the task force regrouped, they took cover along the outer wall of the structure. "That bastard's holed himself up inside!" Eva said as she pulled a thin transparent display from her satchel. She swiped through the infrared imagery, attempting to pinpoint the location of her target - a man by the name of Gregor Ludtz. "Back away!" Eva ordered, putting away the device and materializing _Balaur's Fang._ The closest soldier ducked as the whoosh of the doubled-bladed scythe sliced through the air right next to his head. Counting down with her fingers, the Pandora gestured to the team to breech the structure.

Once through the opening, the remaining insurgents were cut down instantly as the raven-haired woman assaulted the teams of men. The eight-man task force uselessly stood by as the Pandora dispatched the last combatants. Arriving at the staircase to the second level, she motioned to the men to file in from behind. "Units Three and Four hold position, while I take One and Two up to the next floor." The men acknowledged and split into two teams. Eva dashed up the stairs followed by the four soldiers. Leaping over the top step, Eva surprised two enemies with a flurry of her Volt Weapon. Ducking under a frantic spray of gunfire, Eva was at her next two targets; dislocating shoulders and smashing helpless insurgents into the wall. Suddenly, she felt an intense stinging sensation near her kidneys as she involuntarily slumped to the ground. Angrily turning her attention, she found the shooter hiding behind a crate of boxes. As she mustered the strength to get back to her feet, she heard the second shot.

Stumbling back, the Pandora clutched at her body as blood poured from the two wounds. Falling down to one knee, she grunted and growled as she struggled to get her footing - the hate and rage in her eyes frightened the gunman as she lumbered toward him gritting her teeth. He tried pulling the trigger a third time, but it was too late, the woman accelerated her body and grappled the soldier, slamming him up against the wall.

The power she experienced was remarkable, her strength made her feel invincible and watching the enemy writhe in her constricting grasp brought a sense of joy and satisfaction - this was a sensation she didn't want to end. Still blocking the pain from her two injuries, the woman continued squeezing until the muffled crack of his wind pipe indicated the poor victim's death.

The Pandora's team of soldiers secured the room and stacked along the large door to the safe room. The last two teams had climbed the stairs and were attempting to provide emergency triage to their Field Commander when the reinforced door opened.

"Enough! I surrender!" Gregor said raising his hands as he emerged from the safe room's door. I never wanted this level of violence, especially from something like you." He exclaimed, speaking directly to the wounded Pandora.

Brushing off her medical treatment, Eva limped over to the captured leader. "…Something like me?" She said, dragging her foot along the floor.

"You're a murderer." Gregor stated as the ANMP handcuffed him. "With your abilities, you could have defeated all my men without taking a single life! Instead, you enjoyed torturing and killing them all!"

"Simple-minded fool." Eva replied. "To defeat my enemies, what better method should I use other than deadly force? To enforce the law, why not make examples out of people like you. Intimidation will keep the insurgents in line."

"Enforce the law?" Gregor struggled as he was hastily taken away. "…You're the one…disregarding…the law!" Several of the ANMPs gave fleeting looks to the Pandora after Gregor was put away in the personnel transport out front. Some of the soldiers agreed that their Field Commander went to extremes and the high loss of life was completely unnecessary.

Eva smirked as she kept pressure on her gunshot wounds. Within ten minutes, the Genetics medical team arrived, and field-dressed her injuries. Once stabilized, the medics transported the Pandora back to the hospital for further treatments and recovery.

* * *

 _Bulgaria, three months later…_

The young man ran through the narrow alley as she smashed through the wall giving chase behind him. Panting from fear and exhaustion, the perpetrator jumped over boxes and avoided additional obstacles as he continued fleeing from the determined woman.

Crossing a main street, the man sprinted up a set of steps which led to the side entrance of one of the high-rise apartment buildings. Throwing the door open, the criminal dashed through the lobby, passing the elevator and crashing into the stairway door.

Climbing every other step, the man ascended several flights before growing weary. Droplets of sweat stung his eyes and he paused on the fifth floor landing - catching his breath and figuring out a plan of escape.

 _This woman is relentless! She isn't human! What am I going to do? She's going to kill me!_

Unfortunately, the desperate criminal had only seconds to act when the dark-haired woman exploded through the masonry brick, locking her hands around the man's throat and lifting him off the stairs.

"S…stop! I'll…okay…don't…" Coughing, the perpetrator tried surrendering, but his request wasn't understood since her vice-like grip restricted his plea for mercy. He punched, pounded and grasped at her arm, but the woman's strength was unnatural.

"You're all just simple prey…" She hissed.

The man went limp, gargling forcibly as she lifted him higher. As his face went pale, his eyes darted to another individual standing behind the dark-haired assassin. Noticing her captive's change in attention, she turned to face the new threat.

"You're quite frightening Eva Petran, you definitely have your father's intensity." The Pandora froze as if restrained by something she couldn't control; standing there was the man she had desperately tried to find for the last six months - her friend and former mentor, Gavril Magda. "Please put him down."

As if obeying her _master_ 's directive, the tall Pandora gently lowered her captive. As the released criminal crumpled to the ground, struggling to catch his breath, Gavril chuckled at the victim's injury.

"Eva, what was this man's offense?" She stood motionless, tilting her head in confusion. For a moment, she had forgotten why she was apprehending the perpetrator. "Eva?" Gavril spoke delicately, "Offer an apology and let this man go free."

The Pandora complied without question. "Citizen…" She replied in robotic fashion, "…I've been authorized to release you. You are hereby absolved of all charges, and I'm sorry for any physical injury you may have sustained during my pursuit and apprehension"

Turning, the Pandora stood at attention, waiting for her next instruction. "Very good Eva." Gavril smiled, "Very good, but…unfortunately we can't leave any witnesses alive." The woman twitched as the silenced pistol was placed in her hand. "Eva, use it to kill this citizen." Without pause, she aimed the weapon and pulled the trigger.

After the fourth shot, she spun the pistol around and handed it back. Taking the pistol and wrapping it in a black cloth, Gavril applauded _his_ Pandora's actions. "Excellent Eva, well done. Come, let's go."

* * *

"Shut the door." He ordered as they entered his secured bunker. She gripped the heavy steel door and pulled it closed; the locking mechanism engaging with a series of clicks. Gavril walked across the room to his desk before he called to her. "Eva, join me."

The woman quickly came over and stood before him. Placing a hand to his neck, he felt the small titanium device hanging from a loop on his necklace. Pulling the intricate piece of technology from under his shirt, he depressed the small activator, disabling its extra-sensory output.

Eva immediately became aware of her surroundings and took up a defensive stance. "Where am I? Gavril? How did I get here? What the hell is going on?" Stroking the device, he pressed the button again and watched his Pandora lose her control.

"Eva, it's good to see you. You've been busy as an officer of the ANMP, but unfortunately, I need you to stop your work in this area."

"Understood."

With a twisted smile, Gavril clicked the device, watching Eva regain control over her body.

"What was I just feeling? Gavril?"

"Eva Petran…" He said, "It's been a long time."

"It's Eva Dalca now."

"Details my dear, details."

"How did you bring me here?"

"I asked, and you obeyed."

"I was apprehending a fugitive."

"You were about to, right before you deliberately killed him."

"Why the hell would I do that?"

"It was a…misunderstanding, but now we need to talk business. I need your help." The tall Pandora shifted her weight as she continued to listen. "It took you a long time to get in touch with me. I sent you that message about your parents, a long time ago."

"I wasn't allowed leave until just recently."

"I see…"

"Gavril, I visited our old apartment. There were new tenants living there."

"Gabriella and Giovanni Giacone, yes I know."

Eva was surprised, "You knew?"

"Of course, it's my nature to know these things."

"Where are my parents?"

Gavril paused, letting the silence increase Eva's anxiety. "They're dead, murdered in your old apartment." The Pandora began to shake as hatred swirled within her broken heart. "But…I know who they are Eva…and I know where to find them."

Eva gritted her teeth, "Tell me where they are Gavril."

"Of course my dear, I was hoping you would say that."

* * *

 _Seattle, Washington  
United States, 2069_

"Jonathon?" Amelia greeted her brother as he opened the front door.

"Hello Amy, how are you doing?" He gestured with a hand to ask his sister to enter the home. "Here, come in, come in." As Amelia stepped into the foyer, she noticed Jonathon' longing stare.

"What? What's wrong?" She asked.

Jonathon grinned as he abruptly gave her a big hug. "You kept your promise."

"I missed you too Jonathon. I'm home."

"You've grown a lot Amy." He replied as she now stood an inch taller than him, "Does the Stigma tablets add growth hormones or something?"

Amelia looked surprised. "No, I don't think so."

"Well you're definitely taller and you look much more mature; older and more grown up." Changing the subject, Jonathon closed the door and walked into the living room, "Come in please, and make yourself at home." He disappeared into the kitchen as he continued, "Do you want any tea, coffee…juice?"

Amelia slowly walked into the living room, gazing at the framed pictures hung on the wall of her and her brother as young children. "Juice is fine, thanks. So…not a lot of pictures of mom over here huh?"

"Hmm?" Jonathon poked his head around the corner of the wall, "Oh, Sabrina isn't very fond of mom, so she asked me to display just a few pictures of us. Mostly of us before you…left."

"…And _you're_ okay with your fiancé's request?"

"Amy, mom's in a mental hospital, she's been ill for quite a while." He explained, pouring a tall glass of apple-cranberry juice. "Mom was against us moving in together and she had a nervous breakdown because of it. Sabrina didn't want anything to do with her."

"I know, she told me."

Jonathon carried the glass to the living room, handing it to his younger sister. "You went to see her? How is she? I'm surprised they let you in."

"She isn't well I guess," She lied, not telling him the severity of her personality disorder and the violent episodes she'd been experiencing.

"It's so crazy that mom fell apart."

"Jonathon, what about dad?"

"Oh, Connor?" He joked, "Your dad hasn't visited us or mom for a couple years now. I understand he remarried and moved north to Vancouver."

"What a messed up situation." Amelia sat down on the couch with a heavy heart. "So, tell me about Sabrina…"

Jonathon, sat down opposite his sister, "Well, we met a while back and things just seemed to click you know? She had just finished college and was working in town."

Amelia took a drink and placed the glass on the coffee table. "You moved in pretty quick after meeting her right?"

"Don't judge, Amy."

"It's…Amelia."

"Huh?" Jonathon acted distracted, "What's that?"

"Amelia… I'm going by Amelia now."

"Isn't that what grandma use to call you?"

"Yeah, she did."

"Why the sudden name change?"

"It's more like a nickname my friends call me. Something happened to me during Basics School and afterwards, I just wanted to go by Amelia - I've…always liked that name and it makes me feel more grown up."

"Okay…Amelia."

"So will I get a chance to meet Sabrina today?"

"I told her you were coming by, but she said she had errands to run all day, so I don't know."

"That's too bad, I actually can't stay too long, I accepted an officer's job in San Francisco and my flight leaves this afternoon." She took another sip of juice as Jonathon seemed surprised.

"San Fran, eh?"

"Yeah, I was recommended for 3rd Field Major."

"Field Major? Wow, you must be pretty good, huh Amy?"

"The _Warblade of the East_ they called me…" Amelia sighed, not quite sure her East Genetics moniker was truly appropriate. "I've completed a tour of duty and now they want me to teach younger Pandora here at Genetics America."

"That's a scary nickname, but it's still pretty awesome that my little sister's a badass!"

"Sure, I guess." She said. Then Amelia folded her hands and leaned forward in her seat. "Did mom ever talk with you about the dreams she's been having?"

Jonathon shifted in his chair, becoming flustered with Amelia's new direction of questioning. "Dreams…um, well…no, not really, nope."

"You're lying to me," seeing through his artificial expression, "Tell me the truth."

"Are you using your Pandora powers on me?" He complained. "Fine! Mom was truly messed up after you left! I spent a good part of my life trying to keep her safe and sane!" His attitude continued to degrade - wrinkling his face and frowning, "You left to become some…hero for mankind and I got stuck with a stupid crazy woman!"

Amelia didn't expected Jonathon to be so serious. "Jonathon, I almost died several times while I was away, don't you think I feel just as much guilt for leaving you two as well?"

"I heard about the 10th NOVA clash, and the next one and the next…it's bullshit!" Jonathon jumped out of his seat and paced the room. "Mom wanted to die EVERY time she watched those news vids! All she ever did was worry about YOU! Everything was always about YOU!" Amelia's eyes turned red and watery as he continued. "Of course mom had dreams! The one that repeated the most was you in some circle of destruction with the rest of the world in flames. She said it felt so real to her, like it was actually happening!"

"Jonathon, I'm fine, I'm here. Nothing quite like that has happened…"

"Nothing quite like it Amy? Of course you've experienced similar battle scenarios, you're a Pandora after all, right?"

Amelia felt it was time to go, her flight was in two hours and her visit with her brother was turning into something she didn't want to experience any longer. "Jonathon, I'm out of apologies, I've got nothing left. I've experienced things and endured so much." Getting up off the couch, "Thanks for the drink, I should go."

"Amy, I'm sorry."

"I know, I should still go." She moved to the door, opened it and gazed back at her older brother. "I'm really sorry for everything…"

"Amelia…?"

She shuddered, as he touched her hand and spoke her name. "Please take care of yourself and…train your soldiers well."

"I will Jonathon."

"One other thing."

"What?"

"Promise…promise _us_ that you'll continue to stay alive okay?"

* * *

 _Nightfall's underground bunker  
28km north of Mykolaiv, Ukraine, 2069_

Eva messaged her position to Gavril when she landed. Pulling the satin black chute and bunching it together, she placed both the cables and harness securely in the duffle and tossed it under a parked vehicle. The metal building stood alone, among the flat grassy landscape. The Intel Gavril gathered marked the underground staircase leading to a much larger facility deep inside the earth. This outside building was a façade, a false front to detract unwanted attention.

Dashing to the entrance, she found the warehouse door unlocked. Pulling the lever down, she slowly entered. Walking along the inner wall, she pulled the thin device and swiped the infrared scans. To her disappointment, the image showed negative contacts present within the main building. _Nobody here to fight…_ she mused. Overlapping the layout map with her infrared scan, she located the hidden entrance to the underground staircase.

Finding the control switch, she enabled the mechanism and watched a square section of the floor slide forward, revealing a dimly lit staircase leading several meters underground. Trusting her instincts, she didn't enter the opening. Instead, she ducked just in time to avoid a metal fist as it plunged straight through the wall.

Rolling twice before jumping into the air, the dark-haired Pandora materialized _Balaur's Fang_ and landed in front of four humanoid robots. Each android machine stood just under two meters in height with a thinly frame and one offset fish-eye lens protruding from its head. _Androids!_ Eva thought to herself, _of course! That's why the scanner didn't pick up anything!_ Accelerating, Eva attacked the closest humanoid robot; swinging her weapon clockwise, then downward in a ferocious slicing technique. The reinforced metal of the machine's slender body was dissevered easily as her graceful form carried her toward the second and third android.

Tilting and twisting herself away from their attacks, Eva destroyed the next two humanoid robots with ease; slashing at their bodies and separating their limbs as each machine crashed heavily to the concrete floor. Somersaulting over the fallen androids, Eva released her Volt Weapon and grappled with the last functioning humanoid robot.

With a grunt, Eva pulled the left arm from the android's socket and swung it around, striking it across its head. As the machine stumbled backward, the raven-haired Pandora performed a _Double-Accel,_ emerging from the maneuver directly behind the bi-pedal drone and with a tremendous punch; she buried her fist into its rear torso. Pulling electronic circuitry and thicker hydraulic cables from its body, Eva watched her enemy collapse to the ground with a hard metal thud. Satisfied with her quick victory, Eva approached the staircase opening and descended to the lower level. On the way, she messaged her mentor again, telling him that she was proceeding to the subterranean level. At the base of the staircase, Eva followed the dark corridor to the next room. So far, Gavril's intelligence was accurate, except for the autonomous beings she just ravaged.

Waiting in the last chamber, was another group of android robots. With the same relentless aggression, the Pandora destroyed every one of them in frightening efficiency. Breathing heavy, Eva marched into the final chamber, expecting to meet more electronic guardians. To her surprise, standing behind a seated man at a desk, was a very large human being. The giant of a man must have stood over two meters tall. To Eva, he was just another foolish foot-soldier who will fall under the superiority of her abilities.

"Welcome Pandora." Came the voice from the man behind the desk. "It didn't take you long to find us."

"I'm going to destroy you and anyone else who's responsible for my parent's death!" She declared with anger clouding her judgment.

"Arrogant words young Pandora." The person replied as he motioned for the large man to move from behind the desk. "This is my bodyguard, Sledge." He isn't as easily defeated as my sentry androids."

"Once I'm done with him, I'm coming for you!" Eva exclaimed. Diving at the large man's midsection, she attempted to quickly take him down to the floor, but the bodyguard moved quickly for his size and deflected the woman's grapple and crushed her face into the concrete.

Dazed, the raven-haired Pandora took several moments to regain her footing. Blood oozed from several facial wounds in addition to one eye being swollen shut. _What the hell is this? This man isn't a normal human!_ Teetering, the woman caught herself and maneuvered to a defensive stance as the big man executed two close combat techniques which crushed Eva's rib cage and several other bones.

"What's the matter Pandora? How come this individual is more effective than my android sentries?"

Lying on the ground, Eva's right ear was ringing as the mysterious man mocked her. She didn't understand everything he said, but somehow the voice seemed familiar. Slowly getting back to her feet, she kept weight off her left leg as she went into another defensive formation; her Volt Texture wouldn't initialize due to the severe trauma she suffered. "I'll…kill…you…" Eva muttered, her pride still intact as she continued her fight. Sledge feinted to the right, and then landed a heavy left punch to her side which dropped the woman to the ground once more.

Eva tucked in her body and rolled to the side as the giant person crashed down next to her. Using her last ounce of strength, Eva jumped up and gripped the man by his arms and forced him backward. Before she could budge the goliath, he broke her hold and pounded both fists into her shoulders and neck – crushing her until she lay motionless on the floor.

"Sledge, disengage and return." Instantly, the bodyguard halted his violence and stepped off the broken woman and returned to his place behind the desk.

"Eva, Eva…how pitiful. I didn't think you would have lost so quickly; so much for the _Wraith of the East._ Sledge is our most successful creation, but I would have thought your Volt Textures and high-end skills would have defeated him." The woman's muffled moans and stifled cries echoed throughout the room as she lethargically squirmed in a pool of blood. "You came here looking for revenge correct? Would you like to know what actually happened to your parents?"

In total agony, the defeated Pandora focused her one remaining eye on her enemy as he got up from the desk. Stepping into the light, "Let me re-introduce myself," To her unimaginable shock, the man standing before her was none other than Gavril Magda. "Eva, my dear, I'm so sorry for what's happened to you." He then circled the dying Pandora. "I searched for months before I located the people responsible for your parent's murder. Once I found them, I infiltrated their terrorist group. Within a week, I had executed all of the people responsible." Gavril crouched down beside Eva's distorted face as she coughed up blood. "They were my friends too. The organization they belonged to was _Nightfall,_ and they had contracted out with Ruslan's men to have your mother and father killed." Eva whimpered as the excruciating pain shortened her breaths. "I took care of them for you, and now…after some _twist_ of fate, I've become their new leader. They look to me now, and I am going to take back what we've lost. So, it's time for you to repay the debt you owe me." The man stroked her long dark hair. "I want you to quit Genetics and become my personal enforcer. You will have access to weaponry and power you've only dreamed of. With your abilities as a Pandora, you can be truly unstoppable. With time and training, you'll defeat Sledge, and take his place as my personal bodyguard." Eva's body started shaking as she kept a vengeful eye on the man. She was so full of pain and hostility, she couldn't think straight. "I know a doctor who has a ReGen-unit that can heal your injuries. Once he stimulates your Stigmata, you should heal on your own. So, are you with me? I know that you have some scores to settle and I want to provide you all of the necessary tools to make your dreams a reality."

* * *

 **Thanks for taking the time to read my story! Your opinion matters to me, so it would be greatly appreciated if you would take a moment and leave a review.**


	6. The Black and White

__**CHAPTER 6 - THE BLACK AND WHITE  
**_ San Francisco, California, United States  
Genetics America, 2073 _

The women stood absolutely still as the Field Major inspected the regiment; her tall boots clacking on the asphalt as she walked the line. "Stand up straighter!" She bellowed to a young blonde-haired Pandora. "Shoulders back!" She continued with another individual - her voice echoing across the outdoor field. "My name is Amelia Ellsworth, and I am here with orders from Genetics! For three years I have been training pigs like you in close combat fighting! When I'm through with you, some of you might be good enough to serve with the Allied Nations military force as Field Commanders!"

The auburn-haired officer looked out over the group, "We have shared conflicts with the NOVA, but now Genetics wants even more from their soldiers." Amelia maintained her pacing; with arms clasped behind her back, she elaborated. "I've been tasked with creating a more well-rounded soldier that is not only versatile on the battlefield, but with skills and expertise for leadership roles!" Some of the younger girls raised their eyebrows when the tall Field Major walked by. "By the looks on some of your ugly faces, you are correct in assuming that Genetics wants you to lead the traditional armies into battle."

"Field Major!" said a strong voice from the middle of the group, "Will we be in charge of a battalion of _men_?"

"Affirmative soldier!"

"Will we be using our Volt Weapons on the battlefield?"

"Yes, not only will you be deployed to fight the NOVA on a global scale, but you will serve as the Allied Nations' first line of defense against closer to home situations and other civil duties."

"Field Major!" Another voice within the group shouted, "I don't believe Pandora should be used in this regard and some say that your training is unnecessary!"

"Really?" Amelia reacted smugly, "Step forward and reveal yourself soldier!"

To the left of the center row, near the rear of the line, a short brunette stepped out. "Our Volt Textures are superior to any type of auxiliary fighting style you could teach us, whether it's against the NOVA, or some traditional army."

"True, but the NOVA continue to adapt and our technology is not always evolving with promised upgrades that continue to make us the dominate solutions to the world-wide threat of annihilation."

"Honestly, I think the _Warblade of the East_ should demonstrate why the Pandora needs this new type of training." The junior asserted herself as she stood at attention.

"What's your name?" Amelia demanded.

"Monica Herdley…ma'am."

" _Herdley?_ I've read about you; Rank 1 in your class…with little regard to rules, discipline or honor.  Spar with me and show your classmates how unnecessary my techniques are."

Several girls gasped and whispered while Monica blanched - the Field Major didn't threaten her with disciplinary action, but instead challenged the young woman to a duel. "Ma'am, it's highly irregular to spar with a 3rd Field Major."

"Then you submit then?"

"I am not authorized to engage an officer."

"You've received your authorization, unless your passion to prove me wrong has waned?"

Monica frowned as Amelia said just the right words to agitate the brash hothead. "Fine! I accept your challenge 3rd Field Major!"

Amelia allowed Monica to approach the front of the group and the two individuals prepared themselves with defensive positioning. " _There's always one girl in each of these classes…always reminds me of Eva…"_

"Are you _ready_ soldier?" Amelia asked as Monica gritted her teeth.

"Disengage immediately!" Yelled another officer who exited a building nearby. Amelia sighed as Katrin Brotz rushed into the inner field with her hands held high.

"Herdley! Get your ass back into formation! You will not fight the _Warblade of the East_!"

Amelia smirked as the German physically shoved the young Pandora back down the line. Once Monica was placed back into her row, the officer addressed the entire group. "Soldiers! You are dismissed for a twenty minute recess…while the _Field Major_ and I discuss your new training intervals!"

As the two-dozen Pandora turned and exited the area, Katrin sneered at Amelia. "What's the matter with you? You are here to train these girls, not make an example out of one of them – despite the fact that she probably _deserves_ it."

"It would have been quick…"

"I doesn't matter Amelia, you're an officer and you can't confuse your interactions with the soldiers."

"I've been doing this for several years and it's getting old." Amelia complained. "Genetics expects that we provide additional training so they can introduce the Pandora into different scenarios that aren't solely based on repelling the NOVA…is this the best idea they have?"

"It's stupid to have them serve in the military, I know."

"Katrin, I'm worried that some of the Allied governments may abuse their Pandora and use them as tools to control their citizens, and launch strikes against their enemies."

"Anything is possible."

"So I guess I should thank you for interfering with Monica's _lesson_ then?"

"Her skills are promising, and I would hate to explain to our superiors why a 3rd Field Major put that girl in the hospital."

"Sounds like what happened with us a few years back." Amelia mused, remembering how Katrin fulfilled her threat, desiring revenge for losing Alvaro Garza.

"Yeah, I was just as stupid." Katrin replied dryly.

"It's in the past; I know that you were pretty mad at me for putting you in the hospital for a week after our fight."

"Don't remind me Amelia. I won't make that mistake a second time." Katrin turned away from Amelia as she prepared to return to the command center. "Just keep training the Pandora." She said, "Don't think that your work here is a fool's errand." Turning her head back toward the Field Major, "Some experts say we're on a collision course for a massive NOVA invasion on a global scale - preparing all of these girls is the best thing we could possibly do."

* * *

Later in the evening, Amelia still sat alone in her classroom; finishing her roster reports from interval training. Just as she inserted the stylus into its slot on the transparent tablet, there was a knock at the door.

"Hey, Amelia?"

Looking up, the Pandora was surprised to see Damian Mathis standing in the doorway. "Damian?" She exclaimed, leaving her desk and greeting her friend, "What are you doing here? Did you send a message to Alvaro that you were coming to America? How long have you been here? I haven't had dinner yet, would you like to meet up with Alvaro and me?"

Damian shook his head as he sat on top of one of the student desks. His tired expression revealing his true answer to the Field Major.

"What's wrong Damian?"

"I…found her."

"Who? Eva? Damian, we agreed…"

"You told me not to do it, but I did it anyways."

"Where is she Damian?"

"Eastern Europe, she's working covertly for the Bulgarian government."

"That seems to fit with where she was transferring to…" Amelia replied, "…but, you're not telling me everything are you?"

Damian kept his head down, his disgust and disappointment controlling his emotions. "There are rumors - stories of a rogue Pandora operating unchecked in the larger cities of the eastern unions."

"What are you saying Damian? Is Eva this rogue officer you're speaking of?"

He snickered, "…she isn't an officer anymore. She was stripped of her rank after an incident involving some civilians."

"Please tell me you haven't gone after her." The man shifted, his uneasiness exposing the truth that this wasn't the first time he ventured after his former love.

"Amelia, you can't tell me what to do. I know you have the strength to physically stop me, but I'm not your Limiter, so you can't command me not to go."

"It's ill-advised to go after her…especially now if what you're saying is true and she's a rogue agent. You remember what she said to you right?"

Damian winced as he remembered that day. "How could I forget? She threatened me and told me to stay in Japan…I had just returned to active duty."

"Yes…she _threatened_ you. She doesn't want you around her anymore. Your near-death experience with the NOVA prompted her to abandoned your baptism and she has lived with the shame and consequences ever since."

"I still love her Amelia."

"I know. I think somewhere, perhaps hidden deep inside, she still loves you too." Amelia embraced her friend and invited him out to join Alvaro and her for a late dinner.

The three former classmates spent hours talking over food and good company. After dinner, Amelia continued to press Damian about his intentions, but all he said was that he hoped to convince her to come back home. As the night grew later, the three friends decided it was time to retire. Outside the restaurant, they parted ways. "I would like to see you tomorrow Damian." Amelia said as she hugged him.

"I look forward to seeing you again soon." He said before turning to Alvaro. "Take care of your Field Major, okay?"

"You got it Damian. Come and hang out with us again! It's nice to have some company."

The night felt cool as the couple walked hand-in-hand back to their apartment. "It's kind of nice not living on base anymore." Alvaro said, thinking back to their days at Genetics. "I've gotten so use to living a civilian's life - I don't always appreciate how you've become the _bread-winner_ with all your contract work."

"So that's your excuse to free-load around?"

"That's harsh Amelia."

"You know I don't mean it sweetie."

"I know, I know…oh shit! I totally forgot to mention that your brother called this afternoon. I'm so sorry…"

Amelia stopped and turned toward her partner. "Wait a minute, Jonathon called and you didn't tell me?" Alvaro stiffened, preparing himself for the verbal onslaught he was about to receive, but instead, Amelia started walking without a second thought. After a few more steps, she spoke. "It's my mother isn't it? She's dying or something?"

Alvaro paused as Amelia kept walking. "What? It's true then right? She's dead?"

"Amy Leah." He replied abruptly, "Your brother called to tell you that they're expecting their second child." Alvaro shook his head in confusion. "Why do you do that? Why are you still so negative toward your mom?"

Amelia felt embarrassed. It had been several years since she last visited Allison, and within that time, she grew indifferent - using the training of Pandora to forget about her mother's awful condition. "Alvaro, I'm…sorry. I didn't know what I was saying."

"Her dream still haunts you doesn't it?" He asked, putting an arm around her shoulder "You don't go visit her anymore because of that dream?"

"Alvaro, my mother's crazy. She's imagining some apocalypse in which we are all swallowed by the NOVA."

"You should still try to visit her again."

"I don't want to; it breaks my heart to see her like that."

"You won't have peace until you confront your mother."

Amelia released her grip as she whirled around facing him. "Don't use your philosophy, psycho-analysis crap with me!" Pointing a finger, "It's my choice, and I'll do what I want!"

"You're sounding like Eva again…"

"Don't tell me about…!" Amelia cut herself off in mid sentence, "…Eva…" She gripped her Limiter's shoulders, "Oh God, Damian is leaving to go after her tonight! Oh shit we have to stop him! I was so blind to think he wasn't serious!"

* * *

 _San Francisco International Airport_

Damian Mathis had checked out of his hotel room before meeting Amelia at the academy. He knew she would have tried to stop him once she figured out what his plan was after dinner. Stretching out in his airline seat, the former Limiter closed his eyes and tried to rest. His connecting flight to Ankara, Turkey would place him twelve hours from Eva's last known location.

As the plane taxied, he peered out the window and saw the lights of the city. He admitted that he found his courage to confront Eva after meeting with Amelia. He knew the rogue Pandora still loved him and it was his job as her former Limiter to bring her home.

 _I love her, and I know it's crazy, but I have to try. I have to save her. I'll do everything I can to bring Eva Dalca back home…even if I die trying._

* * *

 _Bulgaria, a temporary hideout_

"Give it to me…" she demanded, not looking up from her electronic device. The informant stood motionless, too afraid to speak. "Give me the Goddamn file, wretch!" Shaking, the man placed the clasped folder into her waiting hand as she still eyed her tablet. "Thank you; now get the hell out of my sight!" The lowly messenger ran from the room as a tall soldier walked passed. He had confirmed her suspicions and came bearing the information she requested. "Mistress, you were correct. The former Limiter is in the city and inquired again about your whereabouts." The raven-haired woman raised her eyes from her device, the screen's glow illuminating an eerie shadow on her face as she acknowledged her subordinate.

"He's always been stupid, but he's gone too far this time."

"With your permission Mistress, I'll end him."

"You'll do no such thing!" She roared. Slamming her fists on the table, she stood and angrily walked to the door. "I will deal with Damian Mathis on my own! Do not interfere Lieutenant!"

The tall soldier bowed as she exited. The instruction from Gavril was clearer than ever; _"…she will falter around him, don't hesitate to kill the former Limiter. She can't be free until he's dead. If she goes to him, bring some of your men and ambush them both. We will test her loyalty…"_

* * *

The abandoned building stood on a large lot on the outskirts of town. It was used originally to stock supplies and feed for the nearby farm. For decades, the structure was left to decay and collapse.

Damian slipped through the uneven wall boards and walked to the center of the building. Rays of moonlight shown through the roof shingles, creating slivers of white light across the dirt floor.

"I'm here, I came back."

"Don't come any closer…" She called.

The tall German paused, looking around for his former Pandora. "Eva?" He whispered, "Where are you?"

"Go home Damian, I told you not to look for me anymore."

"Eva, I can't live without you, my bond to you is too strong, I can't leave you alone. You and I belong together…it hurts to be apart."

"Stop this! Don't think for one moment I don't suffer a similar pain." She admitted, still hiding from his field of vision.

"I love you…" He confessed as he heard rustling somewhere above. "You're up in the rafters aren't you? Please come down to me."

He stepped back as he saw the shadowy figure grip the joist and flip, landing hard on the ground in front of him. Her surprise made him flinch as he gazed at his former love. Eva's appearance changed since the last time he saw her: the Genetics officer uniform was replaced by a black assassin's outfit and on her exposed shoulders showed intricate serpent tattoos.

"Eva…" He sadly whispered, "What's happened?" A tear fell from his eye as he extended his hands openly. "What did they do to you?"

"Don't come any closer." She pleaded, feeling almost embarrassed. "You have to go, before someone else finds out we've had these meetings…they'll kill you."

"I don't care; I'm willing to do anything to be with you again."

"You can't be with me!" Eva shouted, still confused as to why her former Limiter kept risking his life to meet her. "How do you keep finding me?"

"I heard the rumors of the _rogue_ working in Eastern Europe, and I knew from the beginning that it was you. The people in the city are afraid, and they were very eager to tell me your last known location. You have to stop your tyranny in this region."

"What could you hope to gain by meeting me?"

"Eva, my parents are dead. They passed away two months ago from a boating accident, and I…don't have anyone else." He walked toward the shadowy woman needing some solace. "I…have to be back with you. I can't do this on my own anymore, I'm all alone."

Eva raised her arms, shaking her head and wanting to keep him away, but he ignored her weak defenses and reached out to grab her hands. They felt warm and strong as she forcibly pulled him against her body. "Go away Damian…" she whimpered. "I don't want them to kill you. I'm sorry about your parents."

"Do you still love me?"

"Of course I still love you." She spoke softly, "…stupid idiot. We're bonded, and I can't get your feelings out of my mind." The tall woman then pushed him away. "You have to go, they know we're here."

"Eva, they can kill me a hundred times, but it won't change my love for you. Eva, y _ou_ are all I have left in this world, and it's worth dying for."

"Stop saying these things to me! You can't throw your life away for me! I'm not the same person anymore. You have to leave, you have to go back. It's too dangerous for you to be around me now. I'm part of something that you can't possibly…"

In the blink of an eye, she saw two red lines painting a pair of symbols on Damian's head. In slow-motion, the powerful Pandora materialized her Volt Weapon and twirled it upwards as she shielded her Limiter from the shot. The armor piercing round deflected off _Balaur's Fang_ and shredded the wall on the far side of the building. Damian was knocked to his knees as the second shot pierced her shoulder; exiting out the other side - spraying blood across his face and jacket.

She grunted as the pain immobilized her right arm. Gently touching his face, the tears welled up in her eyes as she gave him one last command. "Don't ever come back here. I won't be able to protect you, and you'll only make things worse for me." She turned her head as she listened to where the sniper was approaching. "We can never be together. Accept it, I'm sorry."

Damian's expression of seeing his Pandora wounded filled him with hatred. "No, come home with me! I can save you from this life."

She released him and straightened to her full height. "Run," she ordered.

"Eva?"

She turned her head again, "He's near, get out of here!"

"I won't." He argued. "I can't leave you!"

"RUN, Goddamn you! There are more of them coming!"

Damian still refused. He sat on the ground as his former Pandora twirled and launched toward the armed figure closing in from the far side of the room. He clawed his way backward, not taking his eyes from his love as she dodged another shot. Within seconds, she had used her weapon to sever the man's arm and head from the rest of his body. Keeping her defensive stance, she continued to stand between the flanking gunmen and her Limiter.

Eva's speed was terrifying as she executed multiple _Double Accels_. The four additional men were overwhelmed in moments - each individual meeting their demise in a more grisly way than the last. Damian witnessed with dreadful fear how easily she destroyed them – this woman, _his_ Pandora, protecting him with such ferocity.

Panting, she gripped at her shoulder - the blood continued to seep down to her fingertips as she looked back at him heart-broken. "…just leave, run away from me. I'm not safe to be around. Don't ever come back."

Finally, he nodded, and accepted her command. Scrambling to his feet, he didn't look back as he dashed from the structure, running full speed into the star-lit night as fast as his legs could carry him.

She watched him vanish into the darkness before she sank to her knees. _Balaur's Fang_ dematerialized from her left hand as she covered her face. The Pandora wept as more soldiers surrounded her. Through her sobs, Gavril Magda came upon her and knelt down.

"Is it over?" He asked.

"Y…yes I think it's finally…over."

"Will he come looking for you again?"

"N…no." She managed to whisper.

Gavril slipped his left hand up to his neck and stroked the control device. Sliding his finger, the sensory beacon pulsed to life. Eva ceased her inner turmoil and stared off into the direction Damian fled.

"Is it over?"

"Yes, he won't come back for me."

"I don't believe you."

"Yes, Master."

Gavril kept the node activated as he stroked her dark hair. "I think the bond between Pandora and Limiter is stronger than this device. You will have to prove your loyalty to me through a different way."

"Yes, Master."

"If you ever meet with him again, I _will_ make you kill him. Do you understand my dear?"

"Yes, Master."

Gavril disabled his sensory node and ordered the men back to the hideout. Eva was left in the dirt as everyone retreated; sitting in her own blood, she tried focusing on her anger, but her heart was too hardened even for that. She strained to pick herself up, the sensory echoes continuing to throb in her brain as she slowly trudged behind the group of soldiers. With each step, the _Wraith of the East_ fell more and more into despair.

* * *

Damian arrived at the outskirts of town and drove his car back to the airport. The memory of watching Eva kill her own men haunted him. _She's in over her head, but I can't risk her life if I meet her like that again. I will have to think of a different way._

Devoting the next four years of his life, Damian Mathis obeyed his Pandora's instructions. During that time, he accepted an intelligence position at West Genetics, doing menial tasks and desk work. Unknown to his superiors, he programmed an algorithm into the computer terminals to track and study Eva Dalca's movements in Eastern Europe. Secretly abusing his privileges for months, the former Limiter spent most of his free time compiling data on Eva's actions.

To his lament, he had collected over one hundred files on corruption, espionage, arson and civilian mistreatment. The only article Damian struggled to accept was the alleged reports of contract killing.

Every shred of data he gathered pointed to the mysterious woman who operated unchecked in the region. He knew it was Eva, but he made the choice to keep her identity secret from the Allied Nation authorities. Unfortunately, all of Damian's tedious work came to an abrupt end during the first week of September, 2077.

* * *

 _Saint Cecilia's Independent Care  
2_ _nd_ _Floor, Room 7  
Washington State, United States of America  
September 4, 2077_

Allison felt proud of the work she created; the coverlet pattern was turning out well, and she was pleased overall with her efforts. Her son Jonathon, recently visited with his newborn daughter, and Allison was elated to finally meet her third Grandchild. As she occupied herself, she didn't immediately notice that her usual programming on television had cut to the local news channel. A red line appeared at the bottom of the view screen, repeating instructions for the massive evacuation. Every fifteen seconds, the television speakers blurted out a claxon of alert sounds.

" _This is not a test; the Emergency Broadcast Network has issued a Level Nine Threat Alert for the coastlines of the Pacific states. All citizens living on or near the shoreline are under mandatory evacuation - immediately gather the most basic belongings and follow along the routes specified by the Emergency NOVA protocol. REPEAT. This is not a test; the Emergency Broadcast Network has issued a Level Nine Threat for the coastline of the Pacific…"_

Allison didn't recognize the emergency broadcast, because she had lowered the volume of her view screen. After a few more minutes, she turned her head and noticed. As she approached the television, one of the resident nurses distracted her as she barged in through the door.

"Allison, we need get you and the other residents out of here and onto the buses for the evacuation!"

In shock, the woman turned from her nurse, and back toward the television. As if hypnotized, the older woman stood perfectly still. In shock, she whispered her name. "Amy?"

"Allison, we don't have time, we have to go now!" The unnerving sound of the air-raid sirens echoed through the streets.

"Amy?"

"Come along now please!" The nurse forcibly grabbed Allison's arms, as she tried to drag her away from the television.

"Amy? No, please God no! It's really happening!" Allison shrugged off the nurse and placed her hands on the television screen. With her face pressed to the glass, she watched the rolling images of NOVA approaching from the ocean. Without any control, Allison began to howl and wail. "This…my nightmare is coming true! My daughter is never coming home!" Allison then crumpled to the floor unconscious.

* * *

 _Half Moon Bay, California  
United States of America  
September 4, 2077_

Gripping _Silverstarr_ in a two handed defensive stance, 3rd Field Major Amelia Ellsworth, stood in front of her squad of Pandora as the towering Type-S approached. The ocean breeze whipped her straight auburn hair to the side as she stood steadfast and stoic; a slight smile on her face as she took a deep breath. As the weather turned, the waves increased their violent assault along the coastline. Slowly, the alien drifted closer.

"Steady team…" She ordered as the gale force winds blew harder against the shore.

"I've got a bad feeling about this! Man did I choose the wrong time or what?" Stephanie Bates complained as she balanced herself on top of some shoreline rocks.

"We got this Steph!" Deanne Tanner encouraged as she elbowed Sarah. "Hey Gant, Stephanie picked the wrong time to visit the West Coast huh? Just like old times! Woo Hoo!"

"Focus!" Amelia ordered, "This thing's almost on top of us, and Delta Team is thirteen kilometers north. It's just us, so look sharp!"

"Perfect! It's a fair fight if you ask me!" Deanne mused, "Let's kick some alien ass!" Amelia nodded as her team leaped forward and engaged the immense intruder.

The first wave of NOVA reached landfall around 4PM Pacific Standard Time, and were emerging from their distortion bubbles every three kilometers along the Pacific coastline. High in the air, reconnaissance aircraft tracked the thirty-five meter tall invaders as they sauntered across the coastline like a slow moving army. In every major city, reports of Humanoid Pandora were received in five minute intervals. The relayed messages depicted the slender aliens marching in groups of twenty, eliminating every human being they encountered.

It finally began; mankind's greatest enemy had launched their global assault to eradicate the human race.

Deanne and Sarah worked together to distract the monster while Stephanie struck the alien in the chest in a feeble attempt to crack open the heavy chest armor.

"I didn't leave a scratch!" Stephanie screamed as she dodged a flurry of razor-sharp tentacles, falling back behind her teammates. "I'm sorry!" She said as she rolled along the ground avoiding another strike.

"Let's distract it again and try a different approach!" Sarah suggested as the Type-S flung its tentacles downward in an exploding attack; showering chunks of earth and other debris into the air. "I know, how about a full frontal assault!"

"Amelia! Some assistance?"

The Field Major turned to see Stephanie limping sideways as the alien tried again to slash at her body. With a flash, Amelia was there swinging her long sword and cleaving the fore-arms of the giant monster. Deanne cheered for her commander's sword skills as she joined Sarah in a foolhardy attempt to break the NOVA's chest armor. Jumping high into the air, they performed a _Triple Accel_ and smashed their Volt Weapons into the ablative armor of the intruder's frontal plate. The collision created a resounding crack which alerted Amelia to prepare for her final run.

Darting under a massive attack of tentacles, the Field Major bounced, then vaulted into the air with a tremendous burst of speed. _Silverstarr_ penetrated deep into the separated chest plate and buried itself into the soft tissue of the inner core.

The monster began to shake and vibrate before its body ruptured into an endless array of colors. The detonation sent a dust cloud in all directions as the remaining matter of the destroyed alien plummeted to the ground.

"Holy shit!" Deanne exclaimed as Amelia landed hard on the ground. Stephanie and Sarah were already there, dragging their commander away from the smoking flotsam which was once the towering alien. "Another one bites the dust! We'll destroy all of these bastards for sure!"

"Help her up." Stephanie said to Deanne as they managed to grip at Amelia's arms. "Steady there Field Major. Let's get you to the med bay."

Amelia lay unconscious from the impact of colliding with the Type-S. After a few more moments, she slowly opened her eyes seeing her team standing around her.

"Did I…get it?" The weary Field Major asked.

"Yeah! You destroyed it!" Deanne cheered.

"You're hurt bad Amelia, take it slow." Stephanie responded as Sarah radioed for an extraction.

"What were you thinking huh? Don't try to show off because I came to visit you!"

"Stephanie, I'm just glad we're all back together. We need to get back to GHQ for re-deployment…"

"This…is the _real deal_ isn't it Amelia?"

"Stephanie, I'm afraid that you might be right, and I'm sorry that your leave was cut short because of all this."

The tiltjet hovered above the mangled area surrounding Amelia and her teammates. As the heroes were pulled to safety, the aircraft banked north and flew from the ravaged coastal town. As the craft cleared the Rancho Corral de Tierra, the fiery inferno that was once San Francisco, came into view. The four friends gazed with sullen expressions from the aircraft as the city below them burned. The giant monsters wasted little time slicing terrible swaths of destruction with their fusion energy beams through the once densely populated area.

* * *

 _Another secret location in Eastern Europe_

Her hands shook as the message kept repeating. She pocketed the handheld and walked into the main chamber. "Master…"

"What is it, Eva my darling?"

"The Allied Nation's network reports are flooding the com channels with information on the NOVA invasion."

"I'm aware. It looks dire for the human race doesn't it?"

"The Genetics transponder in my old field kit sent me encoded instructions to return to GHQ."

"That's wonderful news, which location?"

"West Genetics."

"West? Very interesting. The NOVA may be targeting the _holy_ _remains_ again. Eva, this is the moment we've been waiting for. Go and report to Genetics; allow them to re-activate your auxiliary status. They'll overlook your alleged transgressions and accept you back. At this point they'll need every able-bodied Pandora."

"Yes Master."

"When you're there, I want you to create a catastrophe of deadly proportions. Can you do that for me my sweet?"

"Yes…Master."

"Excellent. Leave immediately and head for Japan. Take an assignment with organizing the evacuation of civilians. I want you to create an opportunity for the deaths of innocent people."

"Why…would I do that? They're not a threat to our organization. It isn't strategic…"

"Eva, obey your Master!" Gavril snapped impatiently. "This is your final test to earn my complete trust." The man stroked the device around his neck; he amused himself that he had broken his beloved Pandora so completely. So complete in fact, that he didn't need to use the sensory device any longer - his wishes were acknowledged implicitly. "Eva… _Nightfall_ is expanding. We are the representation of several countries who oppose the union of the Allied Nations. What better thing, than to discredit Genetics and the Pandora? Soon, we will show the world that they don't need Genetics or their Pandora any longer." He touched her curly black hair. "You are the key to all of this Eva…"

The tall Pandora felt insignificant. Her time as Gavril's right hand had taken its toll on her physically and mentally. The more he pressed, the more she unraveled.

"I…will look for an opportunity…in the evacuation processes."

Gavril smiled, "Of course you will sweetheart. After this, you will be mine forever…the _daughter_ I never had."

* * *

 _November, 2077  
West Genetics  
Seven weeks into the Great War  
_

Alvaro Garza greeted his partner and teammates when they arrived at GHQ.

"Hey handsome!" Deanne teased. "You don't have to wait up on our account!"

"Ladies! I'm so happy you're back safely"

"Of course!" Sarah beamed with pride as she showed off. "We couldn't miss our favorite Limiter!"

"Wouldn't miss him?" Stephanie asked, "C'mon, he's family!"

"I need to talk with you…" Amelia demanded as she walked him away from the rest of the team.

"What's wrong? Your mission to Okinawa was a success! You've been fighting for weeks, is there something wrong?"

"Where's Damian?"

"Mathis? He's still running logistics at the temporary command center in Section Eight."

"We need to find him."

"What is it Amelia?"

"Eva is here. I received my transfer orders and her name appeared alongside other reactivated Pandora. She's supposedly tasked with creating makeshift shelters in Section Three for survivors of the inner city."

"Does Damian know she's there?" Alvaro asked.

"I don't know, but I think it may be a bad idea to tell him she's back. We have too much going on with the NOVA to get those two mixed up."

"Agreed, if the rumors are true about Eva's behavior in Eastern Europe, he'll most certainly try to get in her way again."

"I hope that doesn't happen." The tall 3rd Field Major lightened the mood by gripping her Limiter's shoulders. "So…do you want to see a little action?"

"Of course ma'am!" He replied excitedly. "It's been too long!"

"It's just guard duty and defensive protocols." She said, displaying the Genetics directive to her partner on the tablet. "I requested us to transfer over to Section Three to assist with 1st Field Major Satellizer el Bridget-Aoi."

Alvaro grew excited, "You mean THE Satellizer?"

"Yeah, so don't disappoint me!" Amelia smiled as she rejoined her teammates. "We don't want to look bad in front of her, so let's go."

"Amelia?"

"Yeah Alvaro, what is it?"

"Eva is also going to be at Section Three…"

Amelia nodded, "I know sweetie, I know."

* * *

Damian Mathis abandoned his Section Eight outpost as soon as the information was confirmed. With her auxiliary orders cleared, Eva Dalca reported to Section Three for Civilian Defense Duty. Overly anxious, Damian skipped down the steps of the building and out into the barren streets. He felt nervous as he mounted his G-ATV. Looking over both his shoulders, he thought he saw something down a few blocks. _No civilians should still be around…_ he thought as he looked up to see the flashes of explosions and the sounds of heavy gunfire in the distance. The quickening night sky seemed polluted with low hanging smoke. The unattended fires caused by the NOVA's fusion beam raged throughout the southwest side of the city. Kick-starting his vehicle, he wasted no time speeding to Section Three. A single conclusion kept repeating in his mind - confront his old Pandora and forgive her.

* * *

 _Whisper-Twenty-One, Genetics Relay Station  
Three kilometers from Section Three_

Eva braced herself as she looked up at the spire towering above her. _Whisper-Twenty-One…this will be perfect,_ She thought, as she implemented her plan.

Deftly sliding around behind some debris, she silently moved up behind the two ANMP soldiers who were patrolling the base of the antenna.

"The NOVA aren't getting very far into the mainland." One of the guards described while his partner completed his route at the other end of the structure.

"It's because of the Pandora," the other admitted. "Those girls are protecting us with their lives. Those bastard NOVA don't stand a chance."

"Yeah, those girls are amazing! I'm glad I'm out here and not on the front lines."

"You and me both." The soldier replied.

Hanging her head in shame, Eva believed she had no choice but to kill them - if her plan is to succeed, there has to be collateral damage.

Waiting patiently until the two guards were separated, she burst into action. In seconds, Eva had pounced on the first soldier; jabbing the man's throat and crushing his body to the ground. Before the second guard realized what had happened, the ex-Pandora was twirling sideways, gripping at the soldier's head and violently snapping his neck.

Without hesitating, Eva entered the communications tower and ascended the stairs to the control room.

* * *

Damian rode past _Whisper-Twenty-One_ on his way to Section Three. For a moment, he felt a twinge of energy within his heart. Squeezing the clutch and brake levers, he swiftly halted the vehicle's direction. Gazing back at the tall antenna, he felt the burning energy again. "Eva?" He whispered, "Why are you in _Whisper-Twenty-One?"_

Eva faltered on the stairs as she clutched her chest. "Damian?" She exhaled, "No! You can't possibly be nearby! You'll ruin everything!" Suddenly realizing she was running out of time, the dark assassin dashed up the rest of the stairs and arrived outside the control room door.

At the base of the com tower, Damian saw the aftermath of Eva's cruelty. Outraged, the former Limiter shouted her name as he impulsively climbed the steep staircase. "Eva! How dare you kill these men! What are you doing?"

The raven-haired devil turned her head as she listened to her former partner crying out in the stairway. She feverishly punched in the command protocols and typed the remaining digits to the alternative coordinates. She had just seconds before he was upon her. With the final key-stroke, the fabricated orders were sent.

* * *

Section Three was originally an Olympic sized ice-skating rink that the Allied Nations hastily converted to a 'safe shelter' with pop-up tents, cots and other medical aide stations. The Section Three shelter served as the temporary waypoint in the massive evacuation effort of local residents and survivors.

Alvaro, Stephanie, Deanne and Sarah entered the building and met with a few of the ANMP soldiers. As the four surveyed the rink, they were surprised by the amount of people seeking refuge at this current waypoint.

"There has to be a mistake." Stephanie inquired. "Why are there so many people here? They should have already been moved."

"We had a sudden influx of displaced families and this was the closest shelter on the map." A soldier replied.

"Where is Field Major el Bridget-Aoi? Sarah and Deanne seemed puzzled that the legendary Pandora and her team were not in attendance.

"They were just called away on an auxiliary mission." Another soldier explained. "There's been a lull in the fighting in this zone, so the Field Major broke protocol and left with her team."

"Who issued the order for the Field Major to abandon this shelter?"

The two men acted surprised. "We don't know ma'am. The Field Major indicated that the orders were genuine. After that, she and her team left in their tiltjet."

While the three Pandora continued their discussion with the Allied Nation soldiers, Alvaro Garza toured the structure and met with several families and other individuals who were staying at the shelter. As the former Limiter advanced to the next line of cots, he came upon a woman and her three children. Feeling the need to greet them and make the young ones feel less anxious, Alvaro knelt down and introduced himself.

"Hello, my name is Alvaro. What are your names?" The three children acted shy, but the Limiter's gentle smile seemed to soften their apprehension.

"I'm Sabrina Brennan and these are my children." She motioned to each of them by patting them on their heads. "James here is four, Matthew is six, and Malina is nine."

Alvaro looked into Malina's deep hazel eyes. "Hello Malina, it's nice to meet you and your family."

"Hi." She replied delicately. "Are you a soldier?"

Alvaro chuckled. "I'm a Limiter and those three girls over there are Pandora."

"My father is a Commander. Mom says he's fighting with a team of Pandora right now. He's protecting us from the aliens." Alvaro nodded and looked over at Sabrina.

"That's right Malina," She said, before addressing the Limiter. "My husband is Graf Brennan. He's a Commander for the southern district. He was reassigned here to Japan and was called into active…"

Alvaro immediately sensed the woman's grief. "I'm so sorry. He's a brave man for serving. Don't worry, once we get the all clear here, we'll move all of you to the next waypoint. My Field Major, Amelia Ellsworth, will be returning shortly and when she does, she'll help get you all to safety." Noticing the three Pandora were motioning for him to return, he excused himself. "It was nice to meet you all, please excuse me; I need to figure out what's going on. Just hold tight."

The four friends regrouped away from the others. "Satellizer's gone Alvaro." Deanne said. "Just up and left, they said."

"Why?"

"She was issued orders to head south from here or something like that."

"Can we call her back?" Alvaro asked. "Amelia said she was going to be gone for a few moments. There are way too many survivors for just us to deal with. We could use Satellizer's help if we can get her to turn her aircraft around. When Amelia gets back, she'll contact her and…"

All of a sudden, Sarah and Stephanie sensed something and turned their heads to the east side of the skating rink. Within seconds, a temporal shock-wave caved in the superstructure, exposing the building to the outside atmosphere. There, standing above the broken roof was three Type-S NOVA.

"Get Satellizer on the radio now!" Deanne ordered to the Allied Nation soldiers. "Recall her back here at once! Hurry! Oh my God hurry!"

* * *

"Stop!" He ordered as he blocked the doorway. Still panting, he gripped at his knees at the extreme exhaustion of climbing all those flights of stairs. "What… are… you…doing…here? This…is…restricted."

"You don't understand Damian." The woman said dryly. "I have a mission to complete."

Surprised, Damian raised his fist. "Mission? What…does…that…mean, Eva?" The weary Limiter then noticed the two dead operators lying on the floor next to a console.

"You can't stop what's happening. I'm sorry Damian." The ex-Pandora then approached her former partner. "Get out of my way."

"No!" Damian said with conviction.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You've already hurt me enough! I'm going to stop you, I'm not afraid."

Eva licked her lips, "You should be… _prey_."

"You killed all these men! What else did you do?"

"Stand aside, I won't hesitate to kill you."

"I'm sorry Eva, but I will not comply!"

"You foolish…stupid idiot! Let me go!"

"I can't. Not…not after what you've done. I can save you. I can save…"

Angrily, Eva lunged forward and snatched her former Limiter around the neck; hoisting him off his feet, and tossing him against a wall of computer terminals. His body slumped to the ground as sparks danced and buzzed from the damaged panel.

"Eva…" he whimpered as he crawled toward her. Disgusted, the dark assassin stepped backward as his outstretched hand grasped at her black boots. "You… can… change… my love. Please? Look…at me. Stare into…my eyes and tell me you really…feel nothing."

Ashamed, Eva couldn't muster the strength to look the injured man in the eye. "I'm sorry, but the woman you knew died a long time ago."

"No… I don't believe it. Eva, please."

"It's over!" Can't you see that? We are over!"

"What…did…you…do?"

"You want to know what I did?" The woman grabbed the mangled Limiter and lifted him up. Pointing out the window, she explained. "I sent a false communication to the Field Major in charge of that safety zone. Section Three is now vulnerable to NOVA attack. Look carefully Damian, you can see them now." The Limiter managed to keep his focus in the distance as three gigantic aliens attacked the smoldering building.

"Why destroy that place? It's full of innocent people!"

"My Master wishes it. He will finally accept me if I do this final test for him. Once this is over, I will be able to…" Eva stopped as she noticed a glowing device hidden in Damian's right hand. "What is this?" She demanded, "…a homing tracker?" She violently snatched the small blinking device from his hand and crushed it into small pieces. "Who do you think is going to find us up here?"

"Me! I found you…you awful bitch."

"Eva was paralyzed, seeing the last person she ever would have thought to appear in the doorway of _Whisper-Twenty-One's_ operational control room _._

"Amelia?" Eva struggled to say, completely unsettled at facing her former rival. "Amelia Ellsworth?"

"Eva Dalca, you're under arrest for treason. Let Damian Mathis go, and surrender yourself."

* * *

 **Thanks for taking the time to read my story! Your opinion matters to me, so it would be greatly appreciated if you would take a moment and leave a review.**


	7. Betrayal of Loyalty

__**CHAPTER 7 - BETRAYAL OF LOYALTY**_  
Section 3 – Allied Nations Waypoint Safety Zone, Japan _

The displaced survivors knew the outcome. The distortion bubble had sheared the top of the roof and superstructure, and now debris and ironwork rained down on the helpless civilians. Once the massive aliens surrounded the safety zone, the trio of Type-S paused as they peered down into the pandemonium - screams of human beings drowned out the sounds of the collapsing building. Not wasting another second, the razor-sharp tentacles flew and tore at the crowds of retreating people - their fragile bodies ripped beyond recognition as construction dust fell around the remains. Another force distortion toppled more of the roof, which crashed down blocking exits with metal and reinforced concrete. The three monstrous aliens glided in further, positioning themselves around the chaos, making escape impossible.

The three Pandora watched helplessly as the survivors were slain. Anguish twisted the looks on their dirt-covered faces as they sifted through the destruction in an attempt to reach each other. "Sarah, Stephanie!" Deanne screamed, "We have to do something!" Another long girder fell to the ground, forming a cloud of dust that plumed into the air. "Where the hell is Amelia?"

"She's not here!" Sarah cried, "It's totally up to us!"

"It's just the three of us?" Stephanie asked, ducking instinctively upon hearing another explosion.

"Don't worry team!" Deanne yelled. "We have a job to do!"

"Right!" Sarah replied, gripping her weapon.

"Our success is slim, but I'm ready!" Stephanie nodded to her friends.

"Okay! Let's distract those bastards so these survivors can have a chance to escape! This might be a one way trip, so are you all ready?" The heroes hugged one another before separating for the last time. "God speed to all of you! I'm so proud to have called you my friends!" Deanne exclaimed before running toward the lead Type-S.

Stephanie and Sarah held hands for a moment longer before splitting. "I'm sorry Amelia couldn't be here for you…" Sarah nodded before sprinting in the direction of the second towering creature. "Take care and give them hell!"

Stephanie faced the third alien and accepted her duty. Accelerating toward the enemy, she saw Alvaro Garza assisting with the rescue of a woman trapped under a mountain of rubble. As she passed, her fabricated smile revealed her mission to the Limiter. "No…" Alvaro replied as he started to chase after Stephanie. "No! Wait! I can help you!"

* * *

 _The control room of Whisper-Twenty-One_

Amelia was slammed against the wall as Eva grappled with her. Turning her left leg, Amelia pushed off the support beam, and connected an elbow across Eva's face as she shifted her weight and drove the heel of her boot into the assassin's ankle. In retaliation, Eva pulled the Field Major off-balance and forcibly shoulder-tossed her across the room – her body colliding into a rack server of sensitive computer equipment. Amelia flipped around and re-engaged, tackling the dark woman and forcing her backward. The power of their attacks rocked the thin spire, causing the exterior supports to fatigue and buckle.

With supernatural agility, the dark assassin broke the Field Major's hold and landed a two-hit punch to her face before sweeping her leg and driving her enemy to the floor. In one continuous motion, Amelia lifted her leg and double-kicked Eva in the mouth and throat. Faltering, the raven-haired woman rubbed her neck before wiping the blood from her lip.

"You've improved." she hissed. "How did you know where to find me?" The Dark Pandora then turned to her former Limiter, "Damian lured you here with that tracker didn't he? Pathetic!"

"It's over." Amelia replied. "Your actions end today!" Turning her shoulder, the Field Major crashed into her opponent, crushing Eva's body against a metal partition. The excessive energy from the two woman continued to weaken the antenna, and the tower started to sway in the wind.

* * *

 _Section 3_

Deanne Tanner ducked under a volley of tentacles as she launched upward in an attempt to drive her Volt Weapon into the thick chest armor. Failing in her third attempt, the Pandora landed on the ground and executed an evasive _Single Accel_ \- avoiding the alien's fierce retaliation. Dropping back, the powerful Pandora surged forward, delivering another burst of energy as the alien ignored the survivors Deanne was trying to rescue.

Calling to them, "Now everyone! Go! Head for the concourse exit! Don't look back, just keep running!"

The weary group of civilians fled from the fight as the tall Pandora kept the alien's attention. "That's right you alien bastard! Keep your eyes on me!" Deanne felt relieved as the last of the survivors disappeared inside the alcove. _The hard part is done, now hopefully those people can reach the lower concourse and get to the street before this building collapses!_ Spinning her weapon in a semi-circle, the woman taunted the alien, "It's just you and me, so let's go!" The Pandora stormed the Type-S in an explosion of acceleration; her confidence bolstered by the unbreakable desire to defeat her enemy. Screaming at the top of her lungs, she aimed her Volt Weapon and impaled the creature.

Deflecting the strike, the large NOVA flung its sharp arms out and grabbed the Pandora, its tendrils quickly constricting around her waist. Surprised, Deanne struggled against the crushing force before the alien tossed the helpless woman into the ground. The tremendous force of Deanne slamming into the concrete, bent and broke her body. After a few moments, she slowly recovered and barely avoided another heavy attack.

Losing her ability to stand, Deanne had no choice but to retreat behind cover as another tentacle struck at the ground nearby. The threshold of intense pain indicated that the Pandora had suffered a multitude of severe fractures. To make matters worse, the large chunk of superstructure didn't protect the heroic Pandora for very long. Deanne had no choice but to attack as the NOVA relentlessly demolished the area.

Swinging her weapon, the weakened woman limped forward, blocking and slashing at the NOVA's onslaught. Dodging another strike, Deanne lost her balance and fell, just as the NOVA adjusted its offensive. With a high-pitched sound, a glowing essence enveloped the battlefield, immobilizing her instantly. _It's a Freezing! I'm trapped!_ Using every last ounce of strength, Deanne fought against the invisible barrier that was holding her prisoner, but it proved futile. The trapped Pandora knew she had seconds before the final strike, so she desperately looked for Sarah. Scanning the carnage, she found her best friend enduring a similar hardship at the far side of the stadium. She was happy to see her comrade, but wished she had another chance to say goodbye. The stinging sensation of her tearing flesh forced Deanne's eyes shut as her perforated body ruptured, covering the area with blood and human tissue.

* * *

 _The control room of Whisper-Twenty-One_

Eva escaped Amelia's grapple and flipped around kicking out the Field Major's leg, dropping the woman onto the floor. In a two-arm strangle hold, the assassin dragged her opponent to the window. "Look and see who the true enemy is!"

Amelia's heart sank as she saw the giant NOVA attacking the inner perimeter of Section Three. "…NO!" She cried, fighting desperately to break Eva's grip. "There's innocent people inside!" Amelia grew more frantic, "Deanne, Sarah… Stephanie! Oh my God, Alvaro!"

Eva spun and roundhouse kicked Amelia to the floor plate. "Your team and Limiter are down there? That's impossible! I cleared that area of Genetics personnel!"

Amelia ignored the raven-haired devil and crawled back to the glass. Placing a hand against the pane, she propped herself up and watched the fires and smoke billowing from the ice rink. "Oh Alvaro…" she whispered. Turning her head, "Why Eva? Why did you do this?"

Damian peeked out from behind a terminal and noticed the two enemies by the window. Eva had lowered her guard and stepped next to the devastated Field Major. She stared out, observing the NOVA's assault. "The duty roster said only el Bridget-Aoi and her team were on Section Three Defensive Duty, and I…sent them away. There wasn't supposed to be anyone else there." The Dark Pandora clenched her fists, "There wasn't supposed to be anyone there!"

"…You're a monster!" Amelia howled. "I don't…know…who or what you are anymore! You've taken EVERYTHING away from me!"

"This is your fault! You brought them here! You sealed your team's death! For what? To capture me?"

"I'm going to kill you!" Amelia declared in a labored breath. "I don't care anymore…"

* * *

 _Section 3_

Sarah Gant never realized Deanne's death, she was too busy with her own Type-S to notice the terrible tragedy that occurred.

The hulking alien lashed out with its slender arms and tried to land a hit on the fast moving Pandora. "Slow moving shit!" She taunted, "You have to move faster than that to get me!" Creating another sonic boom from her tremendous acceleration, the multiple shock waves confused the creature as she completed several evasive maneuvers.

Vaulting against the side of the building, she lunged forward and used the alien's own body as a spring-board to gouge the chest plating. Successfully cracking the armor, the _Accel Type_ Pandora landed on the ground and readied herself for the next attack.

As if called for, the towering Type-S turned and glided in the direction of the lead monster. It appeared that the two creatures were planning to regroup. "Hey, wait a minute!" Sarah yelled chasing after it, "It's not over!" The NOVA floated effortlessly until the two aliens met, doubling the threat against the single young woman. "Damnit! Tag-teaming it huh? You're still going down!" The pair of Type-S remained motionless as the Pandora entered their range of Freezing.

Sarah paused as the lead NOVA transmitted a series of melodic chimes. Suddenly, its massive shoulders contorted, and several raised bumps manifested along the leading edge. Concerned, Sarah witnessed the center of each hump expose a thin needle-shaped projectile. In fierce succession, the Type-S proceeded to launch the missiles at the Pandora's position.

In a panic, Sarah jumped out of the way as the first volley of shots exploded into the ground. "Holy shit, these projectiles are fast!" Dashing sideways, she evaded the second round of attack. "I can do this all day!" She mocked, as the alien's body adjusted once more. "C'mon you piece of shit! Is that all you got?"

Seemingly frustrated, the two creatures pulsated with energy, projecting a similar series of noises. Just like before, their shoulders modulated and the bumps began rising, but this time, the missiles appeared thicker. Sarah confidently anticipated the same kind of assault, so she lowered her head and charged forward. The aliens focused their concentrated attack and launched the projectiles. Blazing through the air, the weapons aimed on the fast moving Pandora. Instead of piercing its intended target, the cylinders of each projectile separated and a glistening material flung itself toward the woman. Sarah was instantly ensnared in razor sharp webbing and screamed in horror as the netting quickly recoiled - tightening until the Pandora was neatly shredded into small geometric pieces.

* * *

 _The control room of Whisper-Twenty-One_

Eva blocked Amelia's tackle, and with supernatural reflexes, the assassin spun and landed an elbow across the Field Major's jaw. She quickly grabbed her stunned enemy and threw the woman toward the opposite end of the control room.

"You've got spirit Amelia, but you're no match for me!"

"Why?" Amelia shouted, slowly getting to her feet. "What could you possibly gain, you traitor?"

"Gain?" Eva laughed, "You don't understand. Once _Master_ receives confirmation of what happened, he'll finally accept me."

"You're crazy, who is this _Master_ you're talking about? You don't make any sense!"

"He's…the father…I never had."

Amelia teetered, before regaining her footing. The sustained injuries suffered at the hands of her rival were adding up. Amelia could feel her heart pounding in her chest. _If I fail to gain the upper hand, the Wraith of the East wins._

Damian got up as the two combatants exchanged another series of fast close-combat strikes. As the Limiter steadied himself, Amelia's body landed at his feet. Rolling forward, the Field Major got up and dove at the dark assassin again.

"Stop it! Stop please!" Damian shouted, wanting the conflict between the two warriors to be over. Amelia ignored him as she carried her opponent rearward - the momentum driving the two through the exit and tumbling over the stair railing, crashing hard onto the middle landing.

"Eva!" The Limiter limped to the doorway, trying to steady himself as the antenna swayed more violently. Getting to the edge, he looked down and saw the two bodies in a heap fifteen meters below. Nervous, he descended the thin stairs, tightly gripping the handrail as the building distorted and flexed.

* * *

 _Section 3_

Stephanie was truly afraid. The Pandora had struggled with her awareness of dying ever since she entered the Pandora Program. Back in Basics School, she was taught to expect death on the battlefield, but unlike her fellow teammates, she was always uneasy with the concept.

When Stephanie Bates met Amelia Ellsworth, her life changed. She looked up to the young Pandora and appreciated her friendship. Amelia was the only cadet who saw Stephanie as an individual and not as a competitor. In Stephanie's opinion, Amelia was the person she wanted to aspire to. Unfortunately, everything unraveled during the final Basics School assessment. Stephanie's image was shattered when her 'role model' confessed the desire in giving up. It hurt Stephanie to watch her close friend succumb to such grief, which changed her overall perspective of her. Even though Amelia chose to sacrifice herself to save Stephanie, the young Pandora still found it difficult to believe in her again.

As the third NOVA shot it's tentacles in the woman's direction, Stephanie continued to have distracting thoughts about Amelia. As she dodged, jumped and ducked under the flurry of the monster's attack, her mind kept wandering: _Where is Amelia? I hope she's doing ok. She said she was coming right back! I really wish she was here with me now, I truly believe I'm going to die today and I have a lot more things that I wanted to say to her!_

Alvaro Garza caught up to where Stephanie was fighting. "Stephanie! Wait, I'm here!"

The Pandora turned to see Amelia's Limiter rushing over and taking position behind some cover. "Get the hell out of here Alvaro! You can't help me! Stay back!"

Stephanie believed that Alvaro wished to help because of the closeness he felt to his Pandora's teammates. With uncontrollable panic driving everyone's emotions, Alvaro thought he could nullify the NOVA's Freezing effect and bolster Stephanie's chances of defeating the alien. Unfortunately, he remembered that his power only works with Amelia, so he reluctantly pulled his sidearm. "The ANMP gave me a gun so I can help distract the monster!"

Stephanie performed a backward handspring and landed next to the anxious young man. "Alvaro, I need you to lead the remaining survivors away from here! You can't do anything with that thing!"

"I don't want to leave you alone!" He shouted as gigantic chunks of construction debris fell around their position as the alien smashed at the crumbling superstructure. "Stephanie, please! Deanne and Sarah are gone, it's just the two of us left!" For a moment, the Pandora lost her nerve, she scanned the destruction and confirmed that none of her friends were alive. Stephanie knew defending the safety zone was suicide, and despite the unfavorable odds, she held onto a glimmer of hope that her best friend and team leader would appear. As the NOVA advanced, she humbled herself to accepting her fate.

"Alvaro, leave me alone, you're going to get killed!"

"No Stephanie, we can do this together!" He tried to reassure her that he could be useful, but they both knew the truth. The Pandora smiled and touched his cheek.

"I can see why Amelia chose you." Alvaro had tears in his eyes as she pushed him away. "Go, protect the remaining survivors! Get them to…" The two heroes ducked as the third NOVA struck out with its arms and demolished another section of the superstructure directly above them. Grabbing Alvaro, Stephanie leapt to the side as another avalanche of rubble crashed down. Without saying a word, the woman placed him behind the protection of another broken wall and kissed his cheek. Whispering in his ear, she gave him her final order, "Save the survivors please…" Turning, she ran toward the Type-S with her weapon in hand. Alvaro just stood and watched the Pandora re-engaged the creature.

* * *

 _Whisper-Twenty-One_

Amelia slowly rolled over and lifted herself up. Turning toward her adversary, she just had a moment to throw her hands up as the dark assassin connected a heavy kick, sending the Field Major over the rail and plummeting the remaining fifteen meters to the ground.

Landing next to her, Eva grabbed the woman by the neck and tossed her over a pile of rocks. "You've lost!" She screamed, "Just give up!"

The Field Major raised herself off the ground and surveyed the scorched landscape. Her mottled hair and torn uniform fluttered in the warm breeze as her heart skipped a beat. As she looked out over the wasteland, she could feel the overwhelming sorrow. The heavy black smoke hung low over the horizon as red-hot cinders blew in all directions.

 _"I've had dreams Amy, dreams you're surrounded by fire and complete desolation. An energy beam engulfs everything - vaporizing the whole world…and there was someone else with you too. I also saw the N…NOV… NOVA…"_

Amelia finally understood Allison's dream. Here, among the destruction, was the enemy; an ex-Pandora named Eva Dalca. Surrounding them was an invasion force of NOVA and the entire planet was under siege -mankind's hope was failing.

"This…can't be happening." She said as the _Wraith_ came closer. Materializing _Silverstarr_ , Amelia twirled the slender sword behind her back and aimed it at her opponent. "I have to stop you…"

"Still not giving up?" In a flash of light, _Balaur's Fang_ appeared in Eva's right hand. She slowly turned and twisted her body into an offensive stance. "As a fellow fighter, I respected you by not using my Volt Weapon, it seems you've become desperate!" Amelia slowly raised the sword above her head - the seriousness of her expression made Eva concerned. "You won't last very long with your injuries. I'm willing to spare your life if you just surrender!"

The Field Major tried to focus, keeping her sword balanced, "Eva Dalca, you're…under arrest for treason and…murder."

The Dark Pandora shook her head in disappointment. "If that's your choice, then I won't hold back. I will make your death honorable and quick."

* * *

 _Section 3_

Stephanie crashed hard against the ground, the searing heat melting away part of her uniform, exposing her boiling flesh. She tried protecting herself, but the tremendous blast caused serious damage across the majority of her body, leaving the Pandora severely disfigured. Gasping, Stephanie turned her back on the NOVA and gazed up at Alvaro. She found that the Limiter had retreated to the upper level and had gathered the last remaining survivors together.

As painful as it was to watch, Alvaro observed his friend's final moment. The Pandora went to reach out with a hand as she fell to her knees, her last desire was to make sure Alvaro and the civilians were safe. He couldn't hold back his emotions as Stephanie collapsed face down on the ground - her charred body continuing to broil and wither.

"Mister! We have to escape!" One of the survivors exclaimed. It was difficult for Alvaro to retain any sanity as the three aliens converged on their position. Moving slowly as if toying with their cornered prey, the Type-S produced more melodic sounds, before their gigantic bodies glowed with energy.

"This way! No! Look out!" Alvaro shouted, but nobody was able to act on his instruction. Within a second, the chest plating of the lead NOVA opened, exposing the modulating core membrane. Next, a brilliant array of light emanated from the center - a terrible focused fusion beam of vaporizing power sliced a precise swath through the crowd of people and out through the side of the building. Alvaro cried out in anger as many of the civilians atomized before his eyes. "No!" He shouted as more people disintegrated. "You bastards!"

Running toward the panicking survivors, he met up with Malina Brennan. "Malina! Where is your mother and brothers?" The pre-teen seemed to be in shock, and couldn't answer. Picking up the girl, Alvaro tried escaping through a doorway to the lower concourse level. As they hurried through the darkened tunnel, they found the exit blocked with fallen debris. "Don't worry, I'll get you back to your family! Let's try to go this way!" As they ran, they heard more screams and the sound of the fusion weapon. The brave Limiter carried Malina back through the concourse and around to the other side of the broken building. He slid to a stop as another beam of pure energy separated the walls and carved more of the superstructure away from the rest of the building. "This whole place is falling down! Hold tight Malina! I'm going to run through!" Dodging more falling concrete, the pair found an undamaged staircase to the lower concourse. Heading down the uneven steps, Alvaro lost his balance, and the two crashed to the floor. The young girl held her head as the building shook. "We're almost out! Here we go, I'm sorry! This way!" Malina grabbed onto Alvaro as he lifted her up. The two found a crevice between some fallen material, and squeezed through. Running from the building, they made it outside to the deserted streets. "We did it! We did it…oh no!" Alvaro's brief elation turned to dread as the two survivors came face to face with a fourth Type-S floating toward them.

"Malina?" Alvaro asked, pulling her close to his body; her shaking and convulsing made it difficult for the young girl to focus on his voice. "Malina, listen to me! I want you to keep your eyes on me. Can you do that?" She kept shaking uncontrollably, but gripped his arms as tight as she could. "Just keep you eyes on me…don't look at it, just look at me okay? I'm right here with you." She tried to nod as her terrified eyes stared into his. Tears streamed down the little girl's face as he stroked her hair and rubbed her cheek. "That's it," He encouraged, "Just keep looking at me. It'll be okay, I'm with you Malina…"

The gleaming fury of the fusion weapon did its work, pulverizing everything in its path, and dispersing the bodies of Alvaro Garza and Malina Brennan.

* * *

 _Outside Whisper-Twenty-One_

Amelia felt the tingle within her body immediately. She turned her attention back to the remains of Section Three, witnessing the energy weapon's discharge. "Alvaro…" she whispered as she ducked another attack. Eva noticed her opponent's distraction and cartwheeled sideways sinking the blade into Amelia's mid-section. The Field Major cried out as the assassin pushed the blade in farther.

"What was that just now?" She taunted, "He's dead isn't he?"

Amelia panted, still looking down at the ground. Crushed, she let her arms fall to her side allowing _Silverstarr_ to disappear. Flinching with pain, Amelia's body shook as Eva pulled her weapon free. "I'm sure he died a hero's death."

"…it wasn't supposed to…happen this way…"

"Amelia, I've kept my promise. Submit to me and I'll spare your life. You've endured enough pain; with Alvaro and your team destroyed, you don't have to suffer anymore. Allied Nation forces will come to this place and investigate the loss of Section Three. _You_ can be rescued!" Eva lowered her weapon and stepped away. "Don't try to follow me, there are NOVA spawning everywhere and I _want_ you to stay alive. We'll meet again someday."

Amelia coughed up blood as her mind wandered. A cold feeling came over as she recalled a distant memory. _"You're lucky Amy Leah, that I saved your life. Now I will expect nothing less from you in return. Don't ever forget that Pandora always keep their promises."_

"…No…" The Field Major whispered. "You… can't…leave…"

Eva frowned at the wounded Pandora. "Are you stupid? Do you wish to die?"

"You told me…that I was lucky…"

"What?"

"…I was lucky that you saved my life…"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"…in Basics School…"

"I never saved your life." Eva seemed puzzled as she gripped her scythe tighter.

Amelia coughed again as she smiled, "You forgot didn't you? I thought Pandora always keep their promises. Even now you reminded me…"

Eva grew frustrated, her anger boiling as she came closer. "I'm not a _Pandora_ anymore Amelia!"

"You've always been one, you were just forced to forget…"

"You don't know anything about me!" Eva screamed. "You don't know my past! You don't know!"

Amelia felt her strength stabilize as the Stigmata's healing energy swelled. "You were a good person Eva…brave and powerful. Why did this happen? You don't have to be a _slave_ to your Master any longer. Wake up!"

"Stop it! Shut up, shut up!" Eva shouted, still gripping her head and shaking. "Stop, stop, stop!" Amelia was curious as she pressed further. Forcing herself to stand, she could see her adversary was clearly distracted and was struggling internally with something. _Now_ was Amelia's chance.

"There is a bigger threat than us…the NOVA. This planet is under attack, and it's up to _us_ to stop it. You, and me Eva. It's up to  us \- we are mankind's last hope. We are the last of the _Elite_ guard of trained Pandora."

Damian hid behind some chunks of earth as he watched the two women. He believed it was up to him to stop Eva from causing anymore harm, but he didn't know how to go about doing it. As he waited for the right moment, he continued listening to their interaction.

"No, no, no! Shut up, shut up!" Eva fought harder against the whispers in her mind, Gavril's device had conditioned her so perfectly, that any individual thought brought confusion and agony. "Stop it please!"

Amelia forced herself forward. "Yes! I need you Eva, I need you to help me defeat the NOVA. I need your strength and courage!"

"Stop it! Shut up, shut up!" Amelia tried again, but the dark-haired Pandora degraded further. Finally reaching the breaking point, Eva's resolve crumbled. Damian saw his opportunity and took it – running toward the two women with his arms outstretched. He knew he couldn't stop her in time, but it didn't matter; he was willing to do anything for his love. Screaming in primal rage, Eva blindly twirled her weapon and slashed. The blunt sound of the weapon severing flesh surprised the dark assassin. Amelia yelled out in pain as the scythe tore through Damian's body and into hers.

Stunned, Eva reached out and grabbed his right shoulder; her anger dissipating as she realized what had happened. Damian's heart relentlessly pumped blood through the severed artery as he hemorrhaged all over the two Pandora. "No! Oh my God what have I done?" Eva released _Balaur's Fang_ , and watched both victims slump to the ground.

The dark Pandora quickly pulled the young man up to cradle him. Her sobbing was frantic as she felt his body give out - the gentle tinge of released energy inside her heart indicated his uncomfortable passing. Confused, Eva paced around the uneven ground, carrying his body as if he was a child. Beside herself, the assassin refused to believe she was responsible for killing her Limiter - every suppressed emotion erupted at once as the ex-Pandora cried openly. Gently rocking his body, the woman whispered in his ear that she loved him and admitted how sorry she was for everything.

A trembling hand covered the seeping gash in her side; Amelia winced, trying to sit up. Several meters away was Eva Dalca, walking the body of Damian Mathis in circles - the pitiful sight making the Field Major reflect on her own emptiness. Bracing herself, she scanned the horizon - the dark-orange cinders still peppered the landscape as the wind carried the slivers of burning material west from the shores of the ocean. To her surprise, she saw only two tall aliens floating several kilometers away. The area was still unsafe, but the majority of the Type-S had disappeared. Getting to her feet, she limped slowly toward her rival, summoning her remaining energy to materialize _Silverstarr._

Eva noticed Amelia approaching, but was too depressed to resume the confrontation. As a peaceful gesture, she spoke first. "He's dead, Amy Leah...he really died by my hand."

"I know." Amelia said, trying to support her weight. "He wanted to stop the two of us from fighting."

"He was always like that…always protecting me." Eva's mind-control waned as her raw emotion replaced the programmed parameters. She kept her head down as Amelia stepped closer. "I surrender myself to you Field Major, and I'm prepared for the consequences of my crimes. I…have no passion to continue our battle. I've the lost the will to fight, and I don't hear the voices anymore. So…what's going to happen now?"

Shocked, Amelia had to think before answering, "We will have to wait for a transport to take us back to GHQ. From there, you'll be imprisoned until the tribunal can rule on your actions. I'm positive you'll stay incarcerated until the global NOVA threat is neutralized."

Eva sighed as she gripped Damian's body tighter. "They'll have enough evidence to charge me with treason and…sentence me to death."

"Probably…"

Accepting the premature verdict, "It seems appropriate…after everything I've done."

"It's too bad, we've been through so much, you and me."

Eva forced a smile as she look over at her rival. "We surely have Amelia."

"How could you have willingly done this? I still don't understand everything."

"I can't really explain what happened either. I just felt these overwhelming urges; the…voices you know? Thankfully, I hear nothing but a silent peace inside my head." Eva continued to aimlessly move Damian around in random circles.

"You have to leave him behind. We need to get to higher ground to signal a rescue. This area is still too dangerous." Amelia's injuries burned throughout her abdomen as she kept pressure on the deep wounds.

"I know, just give me another…oh shit…" The raven-haired Pandora's attitude quickly changed as she focused on something in the distance; her keen eyesight spotting the sauntering outlines of at least a dozen humanoid NOVA.

"What is it?" Amelia asked nervously.

"Can you run?" The assassin asked, the tone in her voice was a mix of fear and anxiety.

"I can barely stand…why?"

"Start heading southwest…there are NOVA coming this way." Amelia turned and saw the humanoid creatures marching toward them.

"Oh my God…Eva, I think they spotted us!"

Placing the body of Damian on the scorched earth, she said her last farewell. "Goodbye my love, I think I'm understanding why you risked your life to visit me all those years ago. Now, I know what I have to do…please wait for me, I'll be joining you soon."

The group of bloodthirsty creatures bounded toward the two Pandora after recognizing their presence within the city's destruction. Gritting her teeth, _Balaur's Fang_ flashed into Eva's right hand "Amelia, get out of here. I'll hold them off for you to escape."

"Wait a damn minute! You can't! Eva, you'll die and then I'll lose my chances of survival as well! We need to stick together! Eva stop!" It was no use trying to convince the stubborn woman, the _Wraith of the East_ impulsively exploded forward in a burst of acceleration.

* * *

The dark Pandora didn't look back as she ran. Eva's mind was clear for the first time in years. There wasn't any stinging whispers or personal conflicts. The Pandora almost had a smile on her face as she ran toward her impending death. The freedom made her feel stronger than ever. _I'm still a Pandora! I'm going to do my duty and keep these bastards away from Amelia!_ The hard-charging woman collided with the two leading humanoids, knocking them sideways into the dirt. Twirling in mid-air, she crashed down in the center of the alien horde. As they circled her, she eyed each of their snarling faces, taunting them to attack her.

* * *

Amelia hobbled along as fast as she could when she noticed the lone tiltjet circling the area of Section Three. As long as she could reach sensory range of the aircraft, she would be guaranteed a rescue. Focusing on the plane, Amelia didn't want to look back at the mob of humanoid creatures Eva was entangled with. _She sacrificed herself for me again! Why? This won't change anything! What the hell is going on?  
_

* * *

A large paw slashed her face as the dark Pandora fell sideways from the impact. Still disorientated, Eva crashed into the body of another humanoid monster before recovering and driving her heel into its mid-section and then retaliating against another alien by slashing at its neck. Ducking and dodging another assault, the nimble woman positioned her body and performed a _Tripe Accel,_ gutting five creatures in one continuous action.

* * *

Determining that she had reached the limit of the tiltjet's sensors, Amelia fell to her knees. Her severe exhaustion impeded the Field Major from going any further. Her vision blurred as she imagined the aircraft banking around and soaring toward her position. As Amelia fell into unconsciousness, her last thought dwelled on Alvaro and how much she missed him.

"Amelia!" Eva screamed as she witnessed the Field Major's collapse from a few hundred yards away. "No Goddammit!" In anger, she gripped a NOVA by its neck and crashed it into another before spinning her scythe in a circular pattern to engage the next threat.

A unique sensation caught the dark Pandora off guard as a humanoid monster dug its sharp teeth into her neck and shoulder. In an instant, her left leg gave way as she fell downward under the weight of the creature. With both hands, Eva seized its maw and forcibly pushed it off her body. Still grasping the monster's head, another alien intervened and ripped a terrible gash across her chest and side.

Summoning her remaining strength, the _Wraith of the East_ refused to give up. Tossing a stunned alien against another, she tumbled underneath the legs of another while slashing upwards with her Volt Weapon dissevering another. Continuing to draw the monsters away from Amelia's position, she counted six remaining NOVA as she retreated.

"That's it!" She panted, "Follow me…" Eva could taste blood in her mouth as she drew them in closer. She did her best to defend against the aliens' relentless onslaught, but her stamina was failing. Of course the confident assassin knew that taking on so many NOVA was useless, nonetheless, the shear enjoyment of releasing her anger upon the invaders gave her just a few more seconds of strength.

Eva endured several more blows to her head and torso which brought the assassin to her knees. Three creatures trampled the struggling woman and began to feast upon her exposed flesh. Losing sight of Amelia, Eva hoped that her former rival was far enough away to not attract the aliens' attention. Now, at the mercy of the enemy, she would soon be reuniting with her one true love. The numbing sensation denied Eva the agonizing pain of the creatures' incessant gnawing of her shredded shoulders, back and neck. Her left arm had been removed above her elbow, and _Balaur's Fang_ wouldn't materialize any longer. Through the carnage, she thought she saw something closing in on her position. Her fading vision describing a dark-gray shadowy bi-ped approaching. The figure didn't seem human, it actually appeared to be more mechanical in nature.

"Lock EFS weapons on targets." Said a voice over the com-link.

"Affirmative, on your mark."

"Fire."

"EFS rockets away." The white trails of the micro-missiles drew parallel lines across the ground as each projectile destroyed the remaining NOVA with pin-point accuracy. "Targets pacified sir. Nothing further on my scopes."

"Confirmed, excellent work pilot, your company's armor is quite impressive."

"Thank you sir, it's the latest model from Minsk Heavy Industries."

"Roger that. Okay, Teams One and Two, retrieve the asset. You have forty-eight seconds before the Genetics tiltjet picks us up on their sensors." The combined teams of eight soldiers worked efficiently as they gathered Eva Dalca from the smoking remains of the humanoid NOVA. One soldier attached medical equipment to the woman's chest, while the others gently loaded the Pandora onto the portable med cot.

"Thirty seconds…" Gavril Magda calmly reminded.

The dark-haired woman was secured and the team of soldiers hastily moved her across the demolished landscape to a waiting transport.

"Nineteen seconds men!"

As predicted, the lone tiltjet streaked across the sky as it banked over the smoking wreckage of Section Three. As it passed overhead, it began to circle for a third time.

 _Nightfall's_ personnel vehicle successfully stayed outside the aircraft's effective radar range and proceeded further away from the war-torn area. As the six-wheeled transport bounded over the bumps and road debris, Gavril sat down next to his wounded asset. The woman had a myriad of devices connected to her body as the complicated equipment monitored her unstable life signs. "Eva, I'm so proud of you." He said, stroking her blood-soaked hair, "Not only did you prove your loyalty, but you allowed _Nightfall_ to test its latest anti-NOVA weaponry in the field. Everything went according to my plan." Eva managed to open one eye as she frowned at his face. "Eva? Don't be discouraged my sweet, we'll have you fixed up, good as new." He leaned in closer, touching her lips with his own. "I have a new mission for you darling." He slid his open mouth to her left ear, "You're going to participate in a new experiment; I met a man named Olek Litvinchuk, and the good doctor has some promising research. He calls it the _Moirai_ Project."

A single tear dripped down the side of her encrusted face as she realized her disillusionment – being rescued, the _Master_ denied her wish to reunite with her Limiter and now she will be a slave to _him_ again.

Gavril gazed into her eyes as he thought about what he witnessed on the battlefield.

 _Eva my sweet, you earned a place by my side, but unfortunately you will not get the reward you were hoping for._

Touching the device around his neck, he unclasped the chain and held it in his hand. The dark assassin followed his hand with her open eye. Marveling at Dr. Dehrdome's amazing craftsmanship, he gently wrapped the technology around the Pandora's neck. Sliding the enabler, the tiny sensory node pulsated with energy. Eva shuddered as the device wiped away every memory from the last five hours, leaving his victim empty, cold and indifferent.

"Eva?" Gavril asked with a twisted smile.

"Yes, Master…"

* * *

 _ **EPILOGUE  
** The remnants of Section Three **  
**_

"Who is she?" Chrissie asked as Maya and Kim hauled the unconscious woman aboard.

"Put her here." Satellizer ordered, gesturing to the fold-out cot. The two women quickly moved the battered Pandora over to the makeshift bed.

"Her uniform is pretty messed up, but she's a 3rd Field Major." Kim said, as she helped lay the officer down.

"Life signs?" Satellizer requested.

"One moment." Maya inspected the woman's body and felt for a pulse and any evidence of breathing. "She's pretty busted up, but she's still alive. It's a miracle the scanners picked up her signal at all."

"I've seen this person before." The 1st Field Major admitted as she gave the all-clear to the pilot. "She looks like Amelia Ellsworth, from Genetics America."

"The former _Warblade_ of the East?" Maya asked as Kim and Chrissie looked on. "How did she end up way out here?"

"Wake her…"

"Ma'am?"

"Is there a problem Lieutenant McGeady?"

"Aye ma'am, no problem." Maya fumbled in the portable medical kit and pulled a Hypo-Stim from its red colored case. Plunging the needle into the unresponsive woman's chest, she squeezed in the medical gel. Immediately, the patient awoke and seemed excited as her senses came rushing back.

"Where…am I?" She asked in between coughs and gasps."

"Name, rank and identification." Satellizer ordered, showing no emotion.

"What? Oh…protocol…right…" The officer struggling to remember. "Amelia Ellsworth, 3rd Field Major, Genetics America…GM476, recently assigned Civilian Defense Duty to Section Three."

"See, I knew it! The _Warblade_!" Maya said, proud of herself for knowing Amelia's past reputation.

"So, Field Major Ellsworth! I'm Second Lieutenant Maya McGeady, and this here is Second Lieutenant Kim Okada." Amelia barely nodded as she was introduced to the young women. "Over there is First Lieutenant Chrissie Fernway, and I'm sure you know 1st Field Major Satellizer el Bridget-Aoi."

Amelia tilted her head after hearing the name. "Satellizer? You were the ones…that were called away from Section Three…" Amelia then remembered the attack, "Oh God, the people!" Amelia forced herself to sit up, "We need to get back there…look for survivors. We have to save them…" Amelia blinked in confusion as the four women sat in silence. "Wait…what's going on here?"

The atmosphere inside the cabin quickly became uncomfortable as their silence lingered. Suddenly, a sarcastic laugh from the back of the aircraft interrupted. "You dolls think you're human? You think you have a shred of emotion? Of course they're the ones who left them all to die…" The raspy man's voice taunted them from a restrained jump seat. "Stupid dolls, obeying your damn orders and performing your _duty…_ it's pathetic." Amelia was puzzled at this strange man's affirmation. Turning her attention, "What are you talking about sir?"

"Tell her 1st Field Major!" Mavis shouted.

"Enough Commander…" Kim replied firmly.

"Tell her about the Section Three reports! Explain to that woman how you and your team caused the loss of so many lives…" The man trailed off as his guilt betrayed his unsettling demeanor. "Tell her how you're responsible for the deaths of countless men, woman and…children!"

Amelia wouldn't believe it, "Tell me there were some survivors? Please? Tell me all of this isn't true?"

* * *

 _Saint Cecilia's Independent Care  
2_ _nd_ _Floor, Room 7  
Washington State, United States of America  
April, 2089_

The write-in application for the Headmistress position consisted of an online document and a hand-written four page letter of intent. Amelia forced herself to focus as her tired eyes blurred the double-spaced words. She sat hunched over the paper curling her auburn hair behind her right ear as she tapped the pen.

"How far have you gotten Amy?" Allison inquired as she mixed some raspberry ice tea. Sighing, the tall Pandora slapped the pen on the table and pushed her chair away.

"Ugh! I can't do it mom. I don't know what to say."

"What can't you do dear?" The old woman inquired.

"This whole letter writing thing! How do people even write with pen and paper anymore? I don't even know what to say anyways, this is so stupid!"

Allison chuckled as she poured two tall glasses. Placing a plate of ham and turkey sandwich wedges and the tea on a serving tray, she walked the lunch to the table. "Here, take a break and eat something."

"I'm not hungry mom."

"Eat it, Amy Leah."

"Fine mother…" Amelia exhaled as she sat heavily in the chair, staring at the plate of food.

"Your brother invited me to dinner on Thursday. I would like it if you came with me. Can you pick me up around 5pm?"

Amelia took a sip of the refreshing liquid. "I'll think about it. Jonathon's kids can be troublesome sometimes and they always want to talk and hear stories about their _superhero-aunt_."

Allison smiled as she took a bite of her sandwich. "Can you blame them? You'll always be a hero to them. You and your friends defeated the NOVA remember? That's not something young people forget about."

"I'm not the hero, Jonathon's the hero; for being a real father, starting a family and getting us all back together."

"Give your teenage nieces and nephew another chance. They look up to you." Allison said cheerfully, "Now eat that sandwich young lady."

"Mom! I'm forty years old. I don't feel young anymore. I feel my life has been wasted on so much tragedy and fighting…" The woman lightly pounded her fist on the table as she looked out the window and thought about the application. "I don't know…what should I say in the stupid letter? I just can't think of anything. I don't even know why I listened to Katrin in the first place! God it's so stupid!"

Allison thought for a moment. "Write about your feelings from your heart. I would explain not just how you could be a good Headmistress, but how you would serve in the position. We've been at peace for years, so you could also write about how you were instrumental in the defeat of the enemy, and the training of all those girls…"

"I thought of all that already."

"Then you've got your application finished!"

"It's not that simple mom." Amelia replied as she nibbled a turkey sandwich. "Maybe I shouldn't apply for the position. I should just resign my commission and get a house by the ocean. Maybe I shouldn't be a Pandora anymore. I…think I would like to start over."

"You're thinking about him again aren't you? I'm sure the two of you would have had a beautiful place by the water."

"Yeah, well that dream is over…"

Allison patted her daughter's hand. "Amy, you were always destined to do something great. Don't retire, reach for the top and be that force for good again. Go back to Genetics and make your mother proud."

 _Proud…_ Amelia thought, after all the troubled years, she never dreamed that Allison would support her continued career in the Pandora Program. As she gazed at her mother from across the table, a smile formed on the woman's face. "You're…proud of _me_ mom?"

"Of course sweetheart, how could a mother not be? I know I've stumbled and given up, and purposely alienated myself from you and Jon. I absolutely hated every minute of your time away from me, but I've _always_ been proud of you Amy… _Amelia_. I hope that one day you'll forgive your crazy old mother."

"Mom…" Amelia's voice was shaky. "I'm sorry for becoming a Pandora, I should have never challenged dad all those years ago." Allison swiped her gray hair aside and took another drink of her ice tea.

"You did what you thought was best for your family. You showed a lot of maturity back then."

"I love you mom."

Allison's smiled widened. "I love you too honey, now let's try to finish your application."

"Okay, what do I have to lose right? Sure, why the hell not? I'll make you proud mom. I'll do my best and really make an impact for good."

"I know you will Amy."

Amelia shrugged, "Now, all I have to do is make sure my interview goes well...I haven't gotten the job yet you know."

"You'll get the job, I'm sure of it. I had a dream about it actually." Allison said confidently.

Amelia raised an eyebrow as she paused. "Wait. You had a dream about me again?"

"Oh yes…it was through divine intervention that you got the job." Amelia's mouth remained opened for a moment before she could muster a reply.

"Mother? What do you mean by… _divine intervention_?"

* * *

 **Here ends the side story of Freezing: Intrepid and Fearless. Thanks for reading! Your opinion matters to me, so it would be greatly appreciated if you would take a moment and leave a review.**

 **The exciting story continues in...**

 **ACCEDE** **DESTINY**  
 **Book 3 - Sovereign**


End file.
